


Resurrection

by Rachel500



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke is called back into action with Airwolf as an old foe rises from the dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc. This story refers to moments from the episode 'Ground Zero'; no copyright infringement is intended.

Stringfellow Hawke cradled his son against him, breathing in the scent of baby powder before he gently lowered him into the crib. He stroked the tiny fingers that waved up at him and smiled unreservedly into the bright blue eyes. His son was a mere two weeks old and Hawke still regarded him with a sense of awe. He smiled as the baby's eyes drifted shut. Hawke glanced behind him as he sensed he was being watched. His wife, Caitlin smiled back at him from their bedroom doorway. Her red hair was caught up in a ponytail and she was wearing the sweats that seemed to have become a uniform for her since the birth. She still carried a little of her pregnancy weight and the additional curves softened the lines of her boyish body. Hawke thought he'd never seen her look so beautiful.

'He's supposed to be sleeping.' Caitlin said, her Texan accent rolling through the stage whisper as she wandered into the bedroom to stand next to him and slipped her arm around his waist.

He hugged her to him. 'He woke up.'

'Are sure Daddy didn't wake him up?' Caitlin asked wryly.

Hawke gave her an abashed look; he was complete enamoured with their child and she knew him too well.

She patted his chest and dropped a soft kiss on his lips. 'Come on. Let's leave him to get some sleep.'

Hawke allowed her to pull him out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living area of the cabin. He glanced at the baby paraphernalia that littered the space and sighed in contentment. His dog, Tet, padded over and Hawke patted his head absently as he followed his wife into the kitchen. She filled the kettle and set in on the hob. He slid his hands around her waist and cuddled her. 'Your folks get away OK?'

Caitlin's parents had arrived the day after the birth and had helped the couple with the transition from the hospital to the cabin. Hawke had to admit it had been good to have them there despite the lack of privacy. In truth, although he and Caitlin were more than thrilled at becoming parents, they'd also both been daunted by the sudden reality of having a tiny human being dependent on them. Patrick and Maggie had been provided plenty of practical advice on simple things like diaper changes and bathing the baby that Hawke had appreciated and whilst Caitlin was much more experienced, having looked after her nieces and nephews, he knew they'd both found the presence of the older couple reassuring. But they couldn't stay forever and Caitlin had taken them to the airport earlier.

'They did.' Caitlin smiled. 'Mom was still trying to convince me we should all go to the ranch for a while especially with Christmas coming up.'

Hawke pulled back to look in her eyes. 'Are you sure you don't want to?'

She nodded and brushed her fingers through his short brown hair. 'Like I said to Mom, I want to stay in our own home.'

He smiled and hugged her closer. 'I know. It's been a hell of a year.' His mind ran over the past twelve months tiredly; kidnappings, faked deaths, the real loss of his surrogate father and mentor, Dominic Santini and an injury that had almost cost him his own life. His hold on his wife tightened. There had been some highlights in amongst the pain though; their marriage, their baby and the long anticipated return of his missing brother, Saint John – which reminded him…

'I called Michael.' Hawke said referring to their close friend, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III. 'Asked him to give us the weekend.'

Caitlin nodded. 'When's Saint John due to arrive?'

'He said he'd be here in time for dinner.' Hawke murmured. His brother had only managed snatched visits in the previous two weeks to visit his new nephew and he'd finally arranged to get a weekend off from his job as part of the Airwolf team.

The Airwolf team. The phrase resounded in Hawke's head. It felt strange that he no longer had responsibility for the original Airwolf helicopter. The technologically advanced and mach capable machine was now in the hands of the Company, an intelligence agency, following their take-over of the FIRM. It amused Hawke that they still operated pretty much with the set-up he had established with Dom; a small team working in secrecy from the Lair, a cave in the Valley of the Gods. His brother was part of that team and he wasn't; Hawke felt a twinge of envy that he quickly smothered. They might have the original machine but what they didn't realise was that Airwolf was more than just nuts and bolts. The machine had developed a full blown artificial intelligence which had saved Hawke's life and the lives of the rest of the old Airwolf team on more than one occasion. It was the intelligence that was Airwolf not merely the helicopter.

The old team had believed it was too dangerous for the Company to get their hands on the artificial intelligence and Caitlin had arranged to have it transferred into a brand new ship, one that Michael had been building for a quite a while; the next generation of Airwolf helicopter. Hawke didn't understand the details of what had happened but the intelligence now resided in the new machine and the original's programming had been altered to prevent another intelligence from forming. Of course, that didn't seem stop Airwolf from linking back to the old machine on occasion and Hawke believed Michael allowed it only so the spy would have better information about the activities of the current Airwolf team. Michael had been replaced as the official agency contact by a Company man called Jason Locke. Hawke was just pleased that Michael still retained control of the new project especially as he was joining it in the New Year as the lead test pilot for the new helicopter; his start date had been delayed with the birth of the baby.

Michael had been really generous, Hawke thought. The spy had not only offered Hawke and Caitlin job's on the project to provide them with protection but he'd been there for them through the difficult months following Dom's death. Michael had even tracked down Dom's killer, a woman called Rosalind Bening, and given Hawke unquestioning back-up during their confrontation with her. The confrontation had precipitated Caitlin going into labour and Michael's partner, Marella, getting shot protecting her. Hawke sighed. They had all come out of it alive and with the bonds of friendship between the four of them stronger than ever. He knew it was something his brother was finding it difficult to comprehend.

He let Caitlin pull away as the kettle boiled and watched her contentedly as she made a mug of coffee. It had been Caitlin who had typically picked up on the tension between Saint John and Michael the week before when both men had shown up at the cabin at the same time. If he thought back, he could see how taken aback Saint John had been with how comfortable Michael had been at the cabin, how the spy had been treated like family by Caitlin's own parents who had been meeting Saint John for the first time, how close Michael was to Hawke. His brother had left early and when Hawke had complained to Caitlin as they'd gone to bed, he'd been surprised at her gentle admonishment that Saint John had probably felt out of place and jealous. Whilst one part of Hawke felt his older brother had no-one but himself to blame for that – it had been his decision not to contact Hawke for over sixteen years after all – another part of Hawke wanted to regain the closeness they had once shared as brothers. Hence his call to Michael; the spy had agreed not to visit over the weekend so Hawke and Saint John could have time together. The older man had understood the situation, had even been sympathetic in an amused kind of way. Although the spy had commented that his own daughter, Angelina and Marella were both going to be disappointed at not getting time with Nicky. Michael was a good friend, Hawke mused, and his older brother was just going to have to get used to that. The weekend together would give them the opportunity to talk at least.

'Hey, Earth to Hawke.' Caitlin waved a hand on front of his face before she hooked her arms around his waist. His automatically went around her in response. 'You OK?'

'Yeah.' Hawke nodded. 'Just thinking.'

She smiled at him. 'Did your thinking include how we have the whole afternoon together, just the two of us?' Her fingers walked their way up the buttons on his shirt.

Hawke's blue eyes twinkled. 'Well, now you mention it.' He kissed her gently. 'How about we bundle up in a blanket by the fire and make out?'

'Make out, huh?' Caitlin smiled. 'Sounds good to me.' She tipped her head up and his lips met hers softly. She eased out of their embrace to collect their drink and Hawke went to stoke the fire. They were soon cuddling under the blanket with their limbs tangled together as they held each other and shared the coffee.

Hawke sighed contentedly. Whilst he had appreciated the help from his in-laws and the visits from their friends, Hawke mused, it was nice to have some time with his wife. Caitlin snuggled against him and he pressed her closer. 'This is nice, huh?' Hawke said.

'Hmmm.' Caitlin was tempted to close her eyes. She was shattered; she had definitely underestimated how tiring having a baby actually was.

'Are you falling asleep on me?' asked Hawke laughing.

'No.' She raised her head to look at him. 'Thinking about it.' She admitted.

He urged her back down. 'You close your eyes.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Hawke dropped a kiss on her freckled forehead.

Caitlin let her eyelids droop closed. She was asleep instantly. Hawke drew the blanket around her. He was happy just to have her asleep in his arms. He let his own eyes drift shut.

\---

'Are you sure?' Caitlin asked as Hawke placed their son in the baby carrier and straightened.

'I'm sure.' Hawke said gesturing at the sleeping infant. 'He's fed, changed and bathed. I think Saint John and I can cope with keeping an eye on him whilst you take a bubble bath.'

Caitlin gave in; the offer of time to pamper herself too good to pass up. She leaned over and kissed Hawke. 'Yell if you need anything.' She escaped before the men could change their minds.

Hawke picked up the carrier and went over to the sofa where his brother had sat and watched the exchange with amusement. He placed the carrier carefully beside Saint John and went back into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

Saint John accepted the bottle with a frown. 'Should we be drinking if we're looking after him?'

Hawke's lips twitched. He'd asked the same question when his father-in-law had handed him a beer the second night they'd been home. 'One beer isn't going to hurt, Saint John and besides, Cait's still sober.'

His older brother's hazel eyes cleared and he nodded. They had all stuck with water at dinner. Saint John settled back against the sofa cushions as his brother stoked the fire to a cheerful blaze and petted his dog. Hawke returned to the couch and peeked into the carrier to check his son was still sleeping.

'This suits you.' Saint John commented smiling.

Hawke's blue eyes snapped to his brother's. 'What?'

Saint John gestured at the domesticated scene around him. 'This. Marriage. Baby.'

Hawke shrugged a little embarrassed. He pointed his beer bottle at his brother. 'What about you?'

'What about me?' Saint John asked.

'Well, you've been back a while now,' Hawke pointed out, 'and if I remember right, you never had trouble getting female attention.'

Saint John took a gulp of beer and stared at the fire. 'It hasn't exactly been a priority for me.'

Hawke stretched out his legs, rubbed at his right calf where he still bore one of the scars from his brush with death. 'You should reconsider that. Life's too short.'

'Maybe you're right.' Saint John murmured.

'Well, if you don't make it a priority, Cait definitely will.' Hawke warned him.

'Cait?' Saint John asked with a laugh.

'My wife's a bit of a match-maker.' Hawke admitted.

Saint John assimilated the news about his sister-in-law without surprise. 'I kinda thought that when she asked me outright earlier if I was seeing anyone.' He gestured. 'She wasn't as subtle as you.'

Hawke smiled. 'That's my wife.'

'Well, like I told her. It's bit difficult to meet women when you keep getting sent out on Airwolf missions.' Saint John said.

'I can't remember that being a problem for me.' Hawke teased.

'That's what she said.' Saint John retorted.

Hawke gave a short laugh and took a sip of beer.

'Mike thinks I'm having an affair with a married woman.' Saint John said idly.

Hawke raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'All the times I'm disappearing to see you.' Saint John clarified. 'The sneaked phone calls to Cait when you were in the hospital.'

'I guess it's difficult.' Hawke murmured. 'Keeping it from them all.'

Saint John rubbed his thumb down the neck of the bottle. 'About that…'

'You want to tell them.' Hawke stated. His heart sank. He kinda liked the fact that he and Caitlin were to all extents and purposes dead to the rest of the world outside their immediate family and closest friends. Saint John himself was partially responsible for that having the muddied waters about Hawke's fate when he'd taken him to a clinic in Switzerland to recover from the injuries he'd sustained in the explosion that had killed Dom. Caitlin was still officially dead as no-one had corrected the system after her death had been faked in a kidnapping attempt. They had needed the protection of everyone believing they were dead whilst Caitlin had been pregnant and Hawke had been recovering especially since Dom's killer had still been at large and even though that wasn't a consideration anymore Hawke still liked their invisibility.

'Not everyone.' Saint John muttered. 'Just Jo.'

Hawke took a gulp of beer and didn't reply.

'String, she's family.' Saint John argued. 'I don't know what I would have done without her these past months. She's helped me get my feet, been there for me. I'm not real comfortable keeping her in the dark now that you are all safe and Dom's killer is dead.'

Hawke sighed. Jo Santini was Dom's niece and she'd been like a sister to him and Saint John when they had been kids being raised together by her uncle. By the sound of it, Saint John had re-established that familial relationship with the young blonde pilot, probably in part due to their working together in the Airwolf team. Hawke could understand it. He had just started to rebuild his own ties with Jo when the explosion had happened but that had been after overcoming his own distrust at finding out that she had worked as an agent for the Company, a fact that she had hidden from himself and Dom and that knowledge still sat uneasy with Hawke.

'Will you at least consider it, String?' Saint John asked.

Hawke glanced at his brother's serious expression. 'OK. I'll consider it but no promises. It's not entirely my decision; I have to talk to Cait.'

Saint John sighed. 'Thanks.'

'So what excuse did you use to get away for the weekend?' Hawke asked curious.

'I told them I was heading into the mountains to meditate.'

'Meditate?' Hawke repeated amused.

Saint John smiled. 'Isn't that what Dad used to call fishing? Meditation?'

'Yeah.' Hawke shook his head. 'I'd forgotten that.' He looked over at his brother. 'Do you think about them a lot? Mom and Dad, I mean.'

'All the time especially now I'm back here.' Saint John admitted. 'It's kinda weird knowing that I'm older than Dad was when he died.'

'Yeah.' Hawke took a gulp of beer.

'He would have been proud of you.' Saint John noted.

Hawke looked up surprised. 'I think he would have been proud of us both.'

Saint John grimaced. 'I'm not sure he would have understood me staying away for sixteen years.'

Hawke kept silent. He still wasn't sure he understood it himself. He and Saint John had spoken about the reasons why he'd chosen to stay away, about the practical difficulties of contacting loved ones when he was deep undercover and the fear of losing his freedom and being consumed by the responsibility of looking out for his younger brother again. On one hand, Hawke could see the truth of it, even empathise, but on the other…his brother had chosen to keep Hawke out of his life for a long time and that still hurt.

'He and Dom would have liked the name you picked out for your son.' Saint John commented. Hawke and Caitlin had named their first born after both men; Dominic Alan.

Hawke smiled. 'It was Cait's suggestion.'

Saint John swallowed a mouthful of beer. 'What about her Dad?'

'Patrick didn't mind. He really liked Dom and I think he understood.' Hawke said. 'Although he did say he expected the next one to be named after him.'

'The next one.' Saint John glanced down at the baby. 'How many are you having?'

'I don't know.' Hawke admitted. 'We're just kinda getting used to this one.'

Saint John picked up on the carefully hidden nerves in his brother's expressionless face. 'You're doing great, String.'

Hawke stroked a lock of brown hair across his son's forehead. 'Yeah. I guess we're doing OK.'

Saint John smiled. 'You're very lucky.'

'I know.' Hawke said. He smiled back at his brother. 'Like I said, you should try it for yourself.'

'Maybe I will.' Saint John conceded. 'If I find someone half as great as Cait.'

Hawke smiled at the mention of his wife. 'She is the best.'

'She's good for you.' Saint John said.

'That's what Dom used to say.' Hawke noted.

Saint John looked over at his brother. 'You miss him.'

'Yeah.' Hawke admitted. He missed the older man who had raised him after his parents' deaths more than any words could express but he'd had a strange dream when he'd been injured; one where he'd said goodbye to the gruff pilot. _'I'll always be backing you, kid.'_ Hawke clung to those words like a talisman. He liked the idea Dom was still somewhere in the ether looking out for him.

Saint John sensed a change of subject was needed. 'So are you still planning to work for Briggs?'

Hawke's lips quirked at his brother's shortening of Michael's name. 'Yes, I'm still planning to work for Michael.'

'Are you sure it's the right thing to do? Saint John said.

'He's a friend.' Hawke said simply. 'A good one.'

'He's a spy.' Saint John said. 'A pretty ruthless one at that.' He looked down at his beer before he caught his brother's gaze with his own. 'I checked out his file.'

'I bet that made interesting reading.' Hawke said wryly.

'String…'

'Saint John.' Hawke interrupted him. 'I know you have your doubts about Michael and I'm not denying what he is but underneath the spy act, he's a good man.'

'I know you two have gotten close.' Saint John said.

'I trust him, Saint John.' Hawke replied simply.

Saint John shifted uncomfortably. 'I just think you haven't considered all your options. You know Dom left you the air service. Jo would give it back to you in a heartbeat…'

'I'm not going back there.' Hawke snapped. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. The crackle of the flames sent a shiver down his spine as he flashed back to the explosion in front of the Santini Air hangar. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to go back there.' He said in a calmer tone. 'Too many memories.'

'Well, you could work with us.' Saint John said. 'You're still the most experienced Airwolf pilot around and…'

'You didn't contact me for sixteen years because you didn't want us joined at the hip anymore and now you're suggesting we start working together again?' Hawke said sceptically. 'You'd hate it.'

'I wouldn't.' Saint John denied automatically even as he recognised the truth in his brother's words.

'Well, I would.' Hawke retorted.

'Look, String…'

'No, you look.' Hawke interrupted him sharply. 'I'm not expecting you to trust Michael but I do expect you to respect that I know what I'm doing. I don't need you doing the protective older brother thing.'

There was a tense silence.

Saint John dropped his gaze. 'I guess I kinda lost that right, huh?'

Hawke sighed. 'Hell. Look, I'm sorry if I…' he forced himself to look at his brother. 'It's just…'

'You're not used to having me watch your back anymore.' Saint John completed when his brother struggled to find the words.

'No, I'm not.' Hawke said.

'Well, I am your older brother, String.' Saint John said firmly. 'And whether you like it or not, I am going to be looking out for you.'

Hawke held his gaze for a heartbeat. 'Will you back off Michael?'

Saint John sighed. 'I'll consider it.'

They sat in silence for a while both absorbing what had been said; what had been left unsaid.

Saint John sighed again deeply. 'I didn't think it was going to be this hard.'

Hawke glanced over at him. 'I know.' He met his brother's rueful expression with one of his own. 'We're both going to have to work more at getting past this.'

Saint John nodded. 'Deal.'

The beer bottles clinked softly. The baby stirred and their attention shifted gratefully to their next generation.

\---

Hawke came abruptly awake but the remnants of the nightmare held him in its hold for a brief moment and he couldn't catch his breath, his vision filled with fire and smoke that only existed in his mind.

Caitlin's touch steadied him; her palm cupped his cheek and he turned his head to look at her worried eyes in the shadowy darkness of their bedroom. 'Hey.'

'Hey.'

He shifted so she could cuddle into his side, her arm across his chest holding him tightly. He glanced over at the crib to check he hadn't disturbed the baby.

'Nicky's fine.' Caitlin murmured sleepily.

Hawke stroked her shoulder. Nicky. Caitlin had shortened Dominic to Nicky within five minutes of naming him. She had come up with a name that was uniquely their baby's. Whilst they had both wanted to name their son for the older man, the usual derivative of Dom was too painful for both of them. The memory of the explosion flashed through him again and he shuddered.

Caitlin's hold on him tightened.

'Sorry.' He whispered.

She raised her head. 'Nightmare?'

'Hmmm.' Hawke knew it was pointless to pretend to her. There had been too many nights in the past months when he had woken caught in the grip of a bad dream.

Caitlin snuggled closer to him. 'Go back to sleep.' She whispered.

Hawke closed his eyes and let Caitlin's rhythmic breathing lull him back to sleep.

When he woke next, sunlight was streaming through the window and he was alone in the room. He got up, showered and dressed before making his way outside. He nudged Caitlin further along the porch bench and snagged the mug of coffee from her hands as he dropped a kiss on her cold lips.

'Morning.' He said as he settled her into his arms and pulled the carrier carrying Nicky closer to them. 'You should have woken me.'

She shrugged. 'He got up early hungry.' She grinned. 'You wouldn't have been much good to him.'

'Yeah.' Hawke returned her smile. 'Wrong equipment.' His thumb stroked over her cheekbone before he kissed her again.

She eased back and examined his shadowed blue eyes with concern. 'You OK?'

Hawke sighed. 'I'm OK.'

She bit her lip. 'You had another nightmare.'

Hawke stroked a strand of red hair back over her shoulder. 'I know.'

'You want to talk about it?' Caitlin asked taking back the coffee.

'I get a choice?' Hawke joked trying to lighten the moment.

She smiled but wouldn't be diverted. 'You had a tough weekend.' She observed. Saint John had left the day before after spending the weekend with them. She hadn't been oblivious to the tension that remained between the two brothers. They were still finding it hard to find their way back to their old relationship. Their one area of neutrality seemed to be Nicky. The little boy was bringing an ease to their relationship for the first time since Saint John had come back; their shared love for him was something the brothers could bond over without any past feelings to crowd in on them.

'Yeah.' Hawke didn't disagree with her.

She took a sip of the warm liquid and handed the mug back. 'It'll get easier.'

Hawke sighed and took a gulp of coffee. 'He wants to tell Jo.'

'About you being alive?' Caitlin murmured. It would be a big step.

'About me, about you, about Nicky.' Hawke said. 'I think he's feeling increasingly bad about keeping us a secret, particularly from Jo, especially since we dealt with Dom's killer.'

'What do you want to do?' Caitlin asked. Hawke had been suspicious of Jo before the explosion.

Hawke sighed. 'I don't know.'

'She was pretty fantastic after the explosion.' Caitlin said thoughtfully. 'She juggled the business, the hospital, the mission to get Saint John and she lost Dom too. I only kept her out of the plan to take you to Switzerland because I thought the fewer people who knew the better.'

He frowned. 'I still don't like how involved with the Company she is.'

'She's no more involved than Saint John.' Caitlin pointed out. 'And your brother feels the same way about your involvement with Michael.'

'Yeah, I talked to him about that.'

Caitlin's lips curved. 'You talked to him about Michael?'

'He's going to have to get used to him.' Hawke pointed out a little defensively. 'Michael's a big part of our lives whether he likes it or not.'

Caitlin took the mug from him. 'I'm thinking he didn't like that very much.'

'No.' Hawke agreed.

'Well, they probably just need to get know each other better. Dom never liked Michael much at the beginning either.' Caitlin said.

'Maybe.' Hawke sighed. Dom had never made his distrust of the spy a secret but the older pilot had grown to respect Michael. He dragged them back on subject. 'What do you think about Saint John telling Jo? After all, it affects us all.'

She didn't answer him straight away taking her time to really consider it. 'If it's only Jo,' she began, 'I guess it'd be OK. I think Dom would have wanted us to treat her like family.'

Hawke smoothed an errant lock behind her ear. She was right; Dom would have expected that they treated Jo like family. 'I guess I'll tell Saint John that he can tell her.'

'Maybe he should bring her over.' Caitlin said. 'I could make some dinner…she could spend time with Nicky.'

'Yeah.' Hawke sighed. 'I'll give Saint John a call later. Set it up.'

They finished their coffee and began their day. It was surprising how hectic the day turned out to be; a morning appointment at the post-natal clinic ran on and they only returned to the cabin in the early afternoon. Hawke encouraged Caitlin to take a nap whilst Nicky slept and he set about the chores in the house. He was just finishing stacking the new firewood on the hearth when he heard the radio crackling into life.

'String? Are you there? Come in.' Saint John's voice drifted over to him.

Hawke rubbed his dirty hands on the sides of his jeans as he made his way over to the radio unit they had stored at the back of the cabin. He picked up the mike. 'I'm here, Saint John. What's up?'

'Jo's missing.' There was an underlying note of worry in the older man's voice.

'What do you mean missing?' Hawke asked.

'I got back from a gig in Nevada and she's nowhere. I've just found her chopper abandoned on a beach. The charter she took up earlier says she left them and that was the last time they saw her.'

Hawke frowned. 'What do you need?'

'Something about this doesn't feel right.' Saint John said. 'Mike's checking out a few things but could you stay on standby? I might need you.'

'Sure.' Hawke radioed back hiding his surprise. He knew his brother had been getting in and out of scrapes since he'd joined the Airwolf team but Saint John hadn't asked him for help until now. 'I'll be here.'

'Thanks, String. Catch you later.'

Hawke put the radio down and looked over at Caitlin who was stood at the bottom of the steps. The radio had obviously woken her from her nap.

'Sorry.' Hawke said gesturing at the machine.

She waved away the apology. 'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Jo's missing.'

'Missing?' Caitlin frowned and walked over to him.

He pulled her into a hug. 'Saint John wants me to stand by.'

Caitlin's eyebrows rose. 'Really?'

Hawke nodded again. 'I know. Weird, right?'

She patted his shoulders. 'Well, maybe this is his way of trying to get closer to you.'

'Maybe.'

Caitlin's head turned to the bedroom an instant before Hawke's excellent hearing picked up the baby's cry.

'How do you do that?' He asked.

She smiled, dropped a kiss on his lips and headed back up the stairs to see to their son. She stopped half-way and turned to look at him. 'You know he could have asked you because you're his brother and he needs you.' She disappeared leaving Hawke looking after her with a frown.

\---

Saint John frowned as the elevator ascended. He knew instinctively that Yahara, the Japanese business man who'd hired Santini Air for the charter that day was at the bottom of Jo's disappearance. It was the only thing that made sense. He didn't know how the security violation into the airspace around the nuclear plant figured in but it couldn't be good. He was glad he'd called his brother and updated him on where he was going before he'd ridden his motorcycle to Yahara's offices. He didn't know why but he had a strong feeling that he would need his brother backing him on this one. The elevator doors opened and he got out. He headed for a door and checked the name. This looked like it was the right place. There was nobody at the reception desk. He sighed and made for an open office door.

'Yes. Can I help you?' A small bald Asian man with a neat grey moustache turned to greet him. He was dressed in a smart suit every inch a business man.

Saint John took out the business card he'd found at Santini Air. 'I'm looking for a Mr Takeshi Yahara?'

The man indicated a seat in front of a large desk on the other side of the room which he began walking towards. 'I am he.'

'My name is Saint John Hawke, Mr Yahara. I'm with Santini Air.' Saint John sat down along with Yahara. 'One of our pilots a Miss Santini has disappeared.'

'How distressing.' The other man said politely.

'She…er…violated restricted airspace.' Saint John moved his hand closer to his gun seeing Yahara reaching for something below the desk.

'Chimunga, yes.' Yahara brought out a photo and but Saint John didn't relax. 'Please don't hold her responsible. She was acting under my instructions.'

'Mr Yahara…' Saint John began frowning at the other man's confession.

'Do you recognise anyone in this photograph?' Yahara cut in and placed the long print on the desk in front of him. 'The circled one? Is he familiar?'

Saint John examined the photo and instantly recognised the man Yahara had singled out. His eyes lifted to look into Yahara's. 'It's my father.' He admitted throwing the photo back across the desk. 'What's going on here?'

Yahara picked the photo up again. 'Navy Lieutenant Alan B Hawke, acting flight leader. To be more specific about time and place, the carrier Saratoga, 1945. Died coronary thrombosis five years ago. Am I correct?'

He wasn't, Saint John thought wildly. For a start, his father had been in the army not the navy and his dying of a coronary thrombosis five years ago? Saint John almost laughed. His father had died in a boating accident when Saint John had been a teenager. He didn't bother correcting the other man. 'That's enough games, Yahara. What's going on here?'

'I cannot tell you how sorry I am that your father is, shall we say, out of my reach. If you must know Miss Santini is my prisoner.' He sat back looking at Saint John smugly.

Saint John pulled his gun and pointed it at Yahara. 'Hand me that phone.'

'Death is an effective threat only to those who fear it, Mr Hawke. If you wish to see Miss Santini again, put the gun on the desk.' Yahara's eyes flickered to the office doorway and Saint John glanced over. A man stood there with an automatic weapon. Saint John put the gun down; Yahara had trapped him and he would need to wait for another chance to escape.

\---

Hawke put the satellite phone down. 'Damn.'

'You still can't find Saint John?' Caitlin asked, adjusting her blouse back into position and lifting her son to burp him. Hawke had grown steadily more concerned as time had passed without any word from his older brother.

'No. It's been almost three hours since he headed for that guy's office.' Hawke said, coming to sit on the arm of the sofa next to where she was sat in an easy chair. 'I just called Santini Air.' He admitted quietly.

Her eyebrows shot up. That had been a hell of a risk to take. 'And?'

'The guy – I think it must be Rivers – said Saint John was unavailable but he was hiding something.' Hawke stroked his son's cheek gently. 'I think I should go and find out what's happening.'

'You mean go to the air field?' Caitlin checked surprised.

Hawke nodded slowly.

Her concerned blue-green eyes searched his. 'Are you up to that?'

'I'll have to be.' Hawke stated.

Caitlin sighed. 'I can come with you. I'll just get Nicky into some outdoor…'

'No.' Hawke shook his head. 'If something is going on, you and Nicky should stay out of it.' Her eyes flashed and he laid a finger on her lips to stop her from arguing. 'You know I'm right.'

Caitlin subsided huffily. 'Doesn't mean I have to like it.'

Hawke's lips twitched.

'You'd better go.' She said patting Nicky's back gently.

'You sure?' Hawke asked.

She nodded. 'Go. Just don't get yourself killed.'

'You're the best wife ever.' Hawke said.

'Yeah. Yeah.' She said smiling.

Hawke kissed her and gently dropped another kiss on Nicky's head before he left. He took his bike. His stomach was churning uneasily as he headed for Van Nuys airfield. He hadn't been back since the explosion. The journey was heartbreakingly familiar and he made good time. He pulled into the airfield's car park. He took a deep breath and used his knowledge of the airfield's comings and goings to avoid the main thoroughfare. He crept up on Santini Air and crouched behind a chopper, removing his sunglasses to get a better look.

An old Japanese war-plane was stood outside the hangar, an elderly man in a flight suit paced in front of it. Voices drifted over to him…

'If that is who I think it is, he's got some nerve.' Hawke remembered Jason Locke's voice from their one brief meeting. He watched as two men walked over to stand in front of Yahara. He recognised Locke; the African-American with his neatly cropped black hair and moustache. The other guy, young with wavy blonde locks and a boyish face was a stranger to him; Major Mike Rivers, Hawke surmised.

'Takeshi Yahara?' Rivers asked.

'First Lieutenant Yahara Takeshi.' So this was the guy Saint John suspected had Jo; the one who likely now had both of them, Hawke thought, shifting to get a better view. Yahara was continuing to talk asking Locke if he'd been the one to organise the fighter screen over Chimunga.

'That's correct, Yahara.' Locke drew his gun. Hawke rolled his eyes; typical agent behaviour, he thought scathingly. 'And now you're going to answer some of my questions.'

A car pulled up and Hawke ducked down before peeking out again. Two Japanese men got out with guns.

Rivers quietly murmured Locke's name to bring them to his attention.

'Alright.' Locke said. 'Let's go over and collect your friends.' Hawke had to give it to Locke; he wasn't easily intimidated.

'It will be the other way around, I think.' Yahara noted.

'Cut the crap, Yahara. Move. Or I'll drop you right here.'

'What the hell are you doing, Locke?' Hawke muttered. The agent was going to get himself killed or worse Saint John and Jo.

'Ask yourself a serious question, Mr Locke.' Yahara said responding to Locke's threat. 'To come here like this, either I am mad or in complete control of the situation. Do I strike you as mad?'

Hawke figured Yahara was a bit of both.

'Where are Saint John and Jo?' Rivers asked quietly. Hawke's opinion of the young pilot rose; here was someone who had their priorities straight.

Yahara took something out of his pocket and showed it to Rivers and Locke. 'Alive. That however will not be the case if a call is not made from the telephone in that car in a very few minutes.'

'And you will die first.' Locke said tightening his grip on his gun.

'That is of no consequence to me. You must know that. Pull the trigger Mr Locke or give me the gun.' Yahara demanded.

Locke handed over the weapon. Hawke sighed; he couldn't blame the agent. The two men had been well boxed in.

'My men will take you to your friends. I will join you shortly.' Yahara said.

Locke and Rivers started to walk over to the car.

'Got any bright ideas?' Locke asked Rivers.

'No. This guy scares the hell out of me.' Rivers answered.

Hawke was inclined to agree with him. He scuttled back out of sight and ran for his bike. He followed the car at a safe distance and kept a look out for Yahara who was flying overhead. He stopped and watched as they turned into a driveway and pushed Locke and Rivers into the house. No doubt that was where his brother and Jo were being held too. Hawke considered his options. He needed something to balance the scales of Yahara's control, he needed…Airwolf. He fired the engine on the bike and did a u-turn heading back down the road.

Hawke broke some speed limits on the way to the Lair but it didn't bother him; he had no idea how long he had and he wasn't taking any chances. He didn't even think about the fact that this would be his first flight in Airwolf since he'd been injured. He stowed the bike outside the Lair and entered at a run. He punched in the security code, giving thanks that it had never occurred to the new Airwolf team to change it. He turned and froze.

The black and white machine stood in a shaft of natural light. Her wheels were dusty and her armour gleamed dully. Light glinted off the steel rotors and her tail. She looked just like always. Awesome. Hawke swallowed hard. Memories crowded in on him as he walked up to her, his dim awareness of the Lair fading as the memories grew stronger and more insistent.

' _Now if that don't warm your heart, I don't know what will.'_ Dominic Santini's voice echoed in his head. Hawke put a trembling hand on the nose armour and bowed his head.

' _Ah she missed us String.'_

' _She's a machine, Dom.'_

' _Aw, don't you listen to him baby.'_

The hiss of hydraulics brought Hawke back to himself. He stroked the armour lovingly.

'Yeah. I miss him too.' He murmured. He shook himself free of the memories and climbed in. He started the engines and as she powered up, he put the heavy helmet on. He checked the systems were ready and took a deep breath before he clasped the controls and took her up. He frowned. Her balance was off; he was about to correct for it when it corrected itself.

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'I sure hope that's you Airwolf.' He muttered under his breath. Caitlin had told him about the ability of the intelligence to transfer herself back into the old machine and truthfully he was pleased with the assist. The helicopter had felt sluggish without her. He checked the turbos were online and hit the button to send them shooting forward. Sheer exhilaration sang through his blood as Airwolf clicked right back into the place in his soul reserved for her. He looped her around and adjusted their course heading back for Yahara's base.

He wished fervently that he had either Dom or Caitlin working the engineer's console as he neared the house. He ignored the plane coming up on the monitor in front of him; they could deal with Yahara's plan for the nuclear station after he'd made sure Saint John and Jo were fine. He frowned.

There was a bike heading away from the house.

Hawke swung around. The biker spotted him and careened to a halt, almost overturning on the road. He waved at Airwolf. Hawke lowered the helicopter and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Saint John. He landed to pick him up.

'Head after the plane.' Saint John instructed as he climbed in. 'The others are safe enough.'

Hawke didn't wait for Saint John to get comfortable but immediately took off again. His brother grabbed at the front console; he'd never been in an Airwolf take-off that fast.

Saint John stared at his little brother. 'Maybe I ought to fly.'

Hawke grinned. 'It's good to see you too, Saint John.'

Saint John swallowed hard. There was something between the machine and his brother; Airwolf was responding to String's flying in a way that she had never responded to anyone else including himself. He concentrated on their task. He hit some buttons hoping to patch into the radio connection between Yahara and the house.

'What's going on?' Hawke asked. They'd catch up to the plane any moment; he planned to cut Yahara off, coming up in front of him.

'Yahara's going to dive kamikaze style into the nuclear base. We have to stop him. He has Jo and the others watching him on a view-screen back at his house.'

'Are you sure they're safe?' Hawke asked.

'Yeah. I took out the three guards personally.' Saint John said. 'I'm patching his audio link to that screen through Airwolf's systems. Don't worry, we'll be able to hear them, they won't be able to hear us.'

'We've got to alert the base.' Locke's voice came through the audio system.

'Even if you got free now, Mr Locke, the telephone lines have been cut. You could not reach them in time.' Yahara replied. 'Do not mourn the loss of your friend. There is only innocence in death and a resolve to die. Five miles to target, my friends.'

'He was planning to kill you?' Hawke asked.

'I'm sure the others think he did.' Saint John said.

Hawke raised an eyebrow but made no other comment. He rose up in front of Yahara's plane.

'That's impossible.' Jo's voice sounded over the patched in connection.

'They must be seeing Airwolf on the screen now.' Saint John noted.

'Who the hell is flying that thing?' Rivers sounded deeply disturbed.

'They think I'm dead.' Saint John reminded Hawke when he shifted nervously.

'What is this?' Yahara was astounded at the sight of the helicopter.

'You'd better talk.' Hawke said.

Saint John hit the button. 'Yahara, you've got ten seconds to reverse your course.'

'Saint John.' Jo's voice was filled with overjoyed relief.

'I see my men have betrayed me.' Yahara said.

'No, Yahara. They were true to the end.' Saint John said sadly. It was the truth. All the guards had exhibited a strange loyalty to the older man.

'I will have to finish this myself.' Yahara said angrily.

Saint John cut the connection. 'He's lining up.'

'Yeah.' Hawke climbed out of firing range as guns flashed from the plane's wings.

'Goodbye, Mr Hawke.' Yahara's madness tinged his farewell.

Hawke looped back round to face the plane. 'He really has something against you.'

'No, against Dad.' Saint John caught Hawke's stare. 'I'll explain later. He's got two missiles off at us. Short range and closing.'

'Sunbursts.' Hawke ordered. 'Deploy either side.'

Saint John complied. 'Are you sure? We're…'

Hawke boosted the speed with the turbos and dived past the sunbursts. The first missile narrowly missed them and hit a sunburst; the second missile went the same way. He swung back round to face the plane.

Saint John let out a shaky breath. 'I believe that was your last missile, Yahara.' He radioed the elderly Japanese pilot.

'Wrong, Hawke. I'm flying the last one. At this range even if you hit me, the explosion will finish us both.' Yahara said furiously.

'I wouldn't count on it, Yahara.' Saint John cut the connection again. 'Can I keep that promise?'

'Deploy weapons. Give me sequential firing on missiles.' Hawke instructed.

'String, at this range, we'll be blown apart.' Saint John commented even as he set it up.

'Airwolf'll stand up.' Hawke said. 'She always does. Visors down.' He lowered his own visor which clicked into place.

Saint John followed his brother. Hawke fired. The missiles shot out of the cannons one after another. The first missed simply flashing past the plane but the second and third hit squarely. Airwolf shook around them at the blast. Hawke flinched at the ball of fire and smoke bellowing up in front of him, flashing back to the moment he'd lost Dom in front of the Santini Air hangar.

'Oh God.' Jo's upset travelled through the air and brought Hawke back to the present. He took a deep breath and steadied Airwolf.

'Could Airwolf survive at that range?' They heard Locke ask as Hawke turned away from the falling debris.

Saint John grinned at his brother and reconnected to the house. 'Hang tight, guys. I'm on my way.' He disconnected them again.

Hawke sighed. 'You'd better drop me off.'

'Where?' Saint John asked.

'How about at that bike where I picked you up? I can use it to get home.' Hawke suggested. 'You can pretend my bike at the Lair is the one you took and you can bring it back to me the next time you come up.'

'Sounds good to me.' Saint John smiled as they landed. He got out first and jogged to the overturned motorbike to right it ready for Hawke.

Hawke ran a hand over the console. God but he loved the Lady. The new Airwolf was almost identical and would soon be flight-ready but this machine was the original. He looked about him an unbearable sadness filling his chest. This helicopter, this collection of metal, bolts and wiring, had been a constant in his life for so long. He thought he had missed her when he'd been recuperating but now…he squeezed his eyes shut as memories rushed in on him. His first ever flight with her; finding her in Libya; teaching Dom; their rescue of Cait and a thousand other missions in between and since. Hawke swiped a hand over his face until his vision was clear. He opened the aircraft's door and stepped out. He closed it firmly and gave Airwolf's nose a pat goodbye.

He walked over to his brother.

Saint John hugged him. 'Thanks for the back-up.'

'Any time.' Hawke said patted his shoulder and swung a leg over the bike.

Saint John nodded. 'I'll be in touch.'

'You'd better.' Hawke said firing the engine. 'I want to know what Yahara had against Dad.'

Saint John sighed. He waved as Hawke roared away before he headed back to Airwolf. He had some friends to go and rescue.

\---

Saint John collapsed onto the sofa and tipped the bottle back to finish the beer. His flat wasn't the biggest of places but it was cosy enough with some of his grandfather's art hanging on the walls. The team had spent the evening together celebrating their survival from Yahara's attack.

'Jo get off OK?' Mike asked.

Saint John nodded. He'd just seen her into a taxi. Locke had left hours ago claiming he had to get back to the office. Mike didn't have another home to go to; the young pilot was sharing Saint John's flat, a situation that was surprisingly quite a good arrangement, Saint John thought. He and Rivers were becoming good friends beyond the team camaraderie and their flying partnership in Airwolf.

Mike tipped his beer bottle. 'How about one more?'

'Sounds good to me.' Saint John threw a cushion at the curly blond-haired pilot. 'Your turn to get them.'

Mike threw the cushion back and got to his feet. Saint John lay back against the sofa cushions and listened to the sound of the fridge opening, the clinking of the beer bottles. He took the bottle Mike handed him and waited until the pilot was sat back down with the other one before raising it in a toast.

'Cheers.' Saint John said.

Mike clinked the neck of his bottle against Saint John's. 'Cheers.'

They drank in a comfortable silence for a while.

'You know that was some pretty fancy flying against Yahara.' Mike commented.

Saint John took a gulp of beer. He felt a little uncomfortable taking credit for the dogfight. 'We all have our moments.' He said.

'Wasn't your usual style.' Mike pointed out.

'Maybe I was inspired.' Saint John said flippantly.

'Maybe.' Mike took a gulp of his drink. 'It reminded me of your brother.'

'You saw String fly?' Saint John was surprised into looking at him.

'I saw some of the old mission footage of Airwolf when he flew her.' Mike admitted.

'Right.' Saint John murmured.

Mike fingered his beer bottle. 'He's alive isn't he?'

'Mike…' Saint John stilled dangerously.

The major held up a hand. 'You've never actually said your brother was dead; we all just assumed it.'

Saint John ignored the urge to confide in the younger man. 'The subject of my brother is off limits, Mike.'

'Saint John…'

'I mean it, Mike.' Saint John got to his feet with the intention of going to bed.

'I won't tell anyone, Saint John.' Mike rose from his seat and caught the older man's eyes. 'Anyone. I get that you're protecting him. I just want to know the truth.'

They stared at each other for a long tense moment.

'I want your word, Mike. You tell no-one what we're about to discuss, including Jo and Jason.' Saint John demanded.

'You have it.' Mike readily agreed, wondering if he was going to regret making the promise.

Saint John gestured at him to sit and sat back down himself. 'You're right. String is alive and he was flying against Yahara. I'd asked him to back me up and he did.'

'Wow.' Mike gulped down some beer. It had been an intuitive guess but to be proved right was astounding; the implications were mind-boggling. He tried to gather his thoughts. 'He's an incredible pilot.'

'Yeah. He is.' Saint John looked at the beer bottle. 'He always was. I'm a good pilot but my brother?' He shook his head. 'He's the most naturally talented pilot I know.'

Mike felt his own ego stir but he couldn't argue. He'd been in awe of Stringfellow Hawke ever since he'd seen the mission footage and when he'd believed the pilot was dead, he had regretted that he'd never had the opportunity to meet with him or fly with him.

'Why keep him a secret though?' Mike asked perplexed.

'Like you said protection.' Saint John said succinctly. 'When I first got back, I didn't know who to trust; all I did know was that he was badly injured, dying and I had to make sure he was safe so he could recover and until a couple of weeks ago, we thought whoever had killed Dom was still out there and might try for String too. It made sense to foster the illusion that he was dead.'

'But they're not out there now?'

'They went after String anyway and ended up dead.' Saint John said simply. He sighed heavily. 'Since then I've thought about telling you guys. I trust you but it's really String's decision.'

'And he doesn't trust us.' Mike stated. 'Not even Jo?'

'He and Jo drifted apart as adults. They'd only just started to get to know each other again and he was, is, very wary about her involvement with the Company.' Saint John shrugged. 'I was the same when I got back. I wanted to trust Jo but I couldn't risk String's life on the basis of a childhood friendship.' He gestured with the bottle. 'String doesn't know you at all and he doesn't trust that Jason won't follow the Company line. I get the impression Jason didn't exactly make a great impression when String met him. Hell, even I'm not sure Locke wouldn't report String's being alive back to the Company.'

'I understand,' Mike said, 'I might not like it but I understand. I'm not sure Jo will though. She's going to be incredibly hurt.'

'I know.' Saint John sighed. 'I've tried convincing him to tell her at least.'

'You should talk to him about telling all of us.' Mike said. 'He may not know and trust us but you keeping this secret from the team is going to cause major issues and the longer you leave coming clean with everyone the more major it's going to seem.' There had already been an incident in the team that had shown them how fragile the trust between them was and how easily it could be eroded if they weren't straight with each other.

'It's not that simple.' Saint John argued.

'Why not?'

Saint John sighed and wondered whether to reveal the rest of the secret; Caitlin and his nephew. 'It's his decision.' He repeated. 'But I'll talk to him.'

'What aren't you telling me?' Mike asked.

'Something which isn't for me to tell.' Saint John replied evenly.

Mike nodded and raised his beer bottle in a salute.

Saint John settled back against the cushions again. It was a relief to have told someone and he trusted Mike to keep his word.

'You don't talk about your brother very much.' Mike said suddenly.

'I was pretending he was dead,' Saint John explained, 'I was afraid if I talked about him I'd slip up.'

'It must be pretty weird for you both, getting to know each other after all this time.' Mike commented.

'That's one way of putting it.' Saint John said with a smile. He shrugged under Mike's scrutiny. 'As unintentional as it was, I put my brother through sixteen years of hell. It's not easy getting past that for either of us.' He admitted taking another gulp of beer.

Mike nodded. Hawke's search for his brother had been well documented in the Airwolf file. 'You weren't to know.'

'There's no excuse, Mike.' Saint John said. 'I had plenty of opportunities when I was between missions to contact him but I didn't.'

'Why not?' Mike asked.

'For reasons that don't seem all that important anymore.' Saint John said.

'He's giving you a hard time?'

'Actually, no.' Saint John shook his head. 'He's been great, considering. Backed me up on the Yahara thing without any question.' He sighed. 'We're working through it.'

'If you ever want to talk about it…'

'Thanks, Mike.' Saint John set his empty bottle on the coffee table and stood up. 'I'm going to turn in. Night.'

'Night.' Mike watched the other man head to bed worriedly; Saint John's secret could blow the team apart.

Saint John didn't have a chance to head up to the cabin for his discussion with his brother the next day; he and Mike received an urgent priority call from Locke and headed out to the Lair. Both Jo and Locke were bent over the computer terminals at the console.

'What's going on?' Mike asked jumping over the yellow rail. Saint John rolled his eyes and took the more sedate route up the ramp.

'We have a mission and it's going to be a difficult one.' Locke sighed and turned to face them. The African-American agent gestured at the video screen. 'The Company received this yesterday evening.' He punched a button and a recording started to play on the video-screen. It was secretly taped footage of a hospital. They watched silently as the film played out, down a corridor and into a room. The camera focused on the occupant of the bed; a man. His hair was completely gone from his head and the skin on his face had the smooth shininess of someone who had been badly burned. The man's large eyes stared coldly back at them. Locke paused the film.

'Who is he?' Saint John asked a shiver running down his spine at the frozen image.

'We think it's Charles Henry Moffett.' Locke said rubbing a finger over his neat black moustache.

'Airwolf's designer?' Saint John checked.

'You have to be kidding.' Mike stated. 'Wasn't he killed in Libya?'

'Presumed killed in Libya.' Locke corrected, his dark eyes deadly serious. 'I've been back over the original file. Stringfellow Hawke reported that Moffett was killed but no follow up was ever done; no body recovered.'

'If my brother said he killed him, he killed him.' Saint John said.

'Saint John's right. String wouldn't have lied about it; he hated Moffett.' Jo said backing him up. Her blond bob swung around her serious face.

'What if Hawke thought he'd killed him but actually Moffett survived somehow?' Locke asked. 'There's no detail on exactly how he did it or if he checked the man was dead.'

Saint John shuffled uneasily and avoided Mike's eyes.

'We've been trying to track down the original Airwolf liaison.' Locke added.

'Archangel?' Mike asked. 'Isn't he in deep cover assignment in the Far East?'

'It would seem that there's some confusion about that.' Jo remarked folding her arms. 'We're beginning to think it was a cover story.'

Saint John shifted uncomfortably again.

'Our request to speak to him has gone right to the top of the Company.' Locke noted. 'Whatever he's involved with has a top level security clearance.'

'Why do we need to speak with him?' Saint John asked. 'I take it the mission is to go and get this guy whoever he is?' He gestured at the man on the screen.

'If this Moffett I don't want us going in blind.' Locke argued. 'This could be an attempt by him to get his hands back on Airwolf.' He sighed and threw his pen on the work surface. 'With your brother and Dominic Santini no longer with us, Archangel is the only one left who could probably help us.'

Saint John sighed. 'I need to make a call.' He muttered and headed to Airwolf. It looked as though Mike was going to get his wish after all; he was going to have to tell them about his brother. There was no other option.

\---

Hawke stared at the image on the screen and felt his gut clench, bile rising in his gullet. He swallowed hard. 'Moffett.'

'That's what we think too.' Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III nodded and his senior aide and partner, Marella switched off the screen. They didn't need to look at the twisted genius anymore than they needed to.

'But you killed him.' Caitlin said. They all shared her evident confusion.

Hawke shrugged. 'I don't see how he survived. I hit him with everything in Airwolf's arsenal. The ground where he was stood was completely obliterated.'

'It's my fault.' Michael said smoothing the lapel on his white suit. His good eye looked over at the pilot regretfully. 'I decided it was too dangerous to go back and recover the body.'

'I should have checked at the time.' Hawke said. 'I could have gotten Dom to run a scan.'

'Well what's done is done,' Caitlin said, 'and there's no point either of you beating yourselves up about it.'

Hawke raised her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles accepting her comfort.

She smiled at him before turning back to their friends. 'Could it be a doppelganger?'

'Possible.' Marella said her dark eyes meeting the other woman's thoughtfully. She was dressed all in white like Michael except for the blue sling that supported one arm. She was still recovering from being shot the night Dom's killer had come after Caitlin. 'Plastic surgery techniques are advancing all the time.' She inclined her head. 'It could be an elaborate hoax to bait a trap for Airwolf.'

'The only thing we know for certain is that this is a trap.' Michael said.

Caitlin frowned. 'So we knew it's a trap. So what do we do now?'

'Nothing.' Michael said. 'You should both stay out of it. The video arrived at the Company last night and was handed to Locke as the agent in charge of the Airwolf file. The only reason I have it is that he's requesting a meeting with me. I'll handle it.'

Hawke and Caitlin looked at each other.

'I don't think so, Michael.' Hawke said.

'Hawke…' Michael began.

'This is too huge to keep pretending I'm dead. I expect Saint John will call me any minute now.'

Michael was about to argue when the satellite phone went. He sighed. 'You know that's very annoying.'

Caitlin and Marella exchanged an amused look.

Hawke raised an eyebrow and slid off the bar stool to go and answer it. 'Hi. Yeah, I've been expecting you to call. No, we'll come to the Lair.' He put the phone down and looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin sighed. 'I'll get Nicky.'

'You don't have to come.' Hawke said softly.

She glanced at him and knew that he was offering her protection for a while longer. She shook her head. 'If the truth's going to come out then it would be best if it all came out at the same time, huh?'

They flew to the Lair almost in silence. The trip seemed to take no time at all. Hawke landed the Company's helicopter softly outside the entrance and noted the jeep and the Santini Jet Ranger already present.

Hawke let his eyes stray back to the Santini helicopter. He switched the engines off.

'Why don't Marella and I go and…er…smooth the way?' Michael climbed out of the helicopter, Marella loyally following as they went to greet the Saint John who had stepped out of the Lair's entrance.

Caitlin edged to peek through the front two seats and looked at her brooding husband with concern. 'Are you OK?'

Hawke wrenched his gaze away from the Santini helicopter. He shifted restlessly in the seat and sighed. 'Too many memories.'

'We don't have to do this.'

He turned to look at her. 'I'm OK, Cait.'

'OK.' She knew better than to press it. She awkwardly reached round the seat and patted his shoulder. 'Come on. Let's get this over with.'

'Yeah.' Hawke got out and took the baby carrier from her as they walked over to the assembled and stunned group that had gathered by the entrance. He came to a halt in front of them, the rugged landscape of the Valley of the Gods behind him as the breeze gentling nudged his brown hair. His blue eyes fixed on his brother before sliding to the other three people. His gaze drifted over Rivers who seemed the least affected to Locke whose face had set in an angry frown and to Jo who looked like she'd been hit with a two by four. Hawke swallowed his guilt and glanced at Caitlin standing by his side. Michael and Marella stood silently next to them in support.

Saint John glanced across his team and sighed. He'd refused to answer questions from either Locke or Jo after his mysterious phone call and it had been a tense wait. Mike had thankfully been quietly cooperative but then the other man knew who was coming but even he looked as though he'd seen a ghost; Locke looked furious and Jo; Jo looked indescribably hurt. She ignored him and marched up to Hawke but before she could say anything Nicky's cry ripped through the tension.

'You had the baby?' Jo asked and immediately felt foolish; it was obvious that Caitlin wasn't pregnant and the baby carrier had been a big clue.

Hawke's amusement gleamed for a moment in the blue depths of his eyes and he offered his arm to his old childhood friend. 'Come on. Let's get inside and I'll introduce you.' She accepted his hand and they walked into the Lair, Caitlin following them.

Saint John briefly acknowledged Michael and wondered why he'd come with them. 'Archangel.'

'Saint John.' Michael smoothed his moustache. He gestured at the entrance. 'After you.'

Saint John thrust away his irritation and followed after his brother.

'Archangel.' Locke didn't offer his hand.

'Locke.' Michael returned evenly. His gaze shifted to the young pilot next to the agent. 'You must be Major Rivers.'

'Mike.' Mike held out his hand and was pleased when the spy took it. Oddball, he thought taking in the all-white outfit, cane and eye-patch. His green eyes shifted happily to the more attractive sight of the woman standing next to Archangel. 'And you are?'

'Marella.' She shook his hand solemnly.

'Nice to meet you.' Mike said smoothly.

Michael's good eye met Marella's in amusement at the way Rivers was trying to charm her. She winked back at him. She'd only had eyes for Michael for a long while.

Locke refrained from rolling his eyes at Rivers. 'Shall we?' He jerked his head at the inside of the cave.

It only took a few minutes for them to gather around Airwolf.

'I can't believe you're alive.' Jo blurted out finally letting go of Hawke and stepping back to hug herself tightly. Her eyes flickered angrily to Saint John. 'I can't believe you didn't tell me.'

'Don't blame him, Jo.' Hawke said leaning against the nose of the helicopter. 'It's my fault.'

'Our fault.' Caitlin corrected. 'We're real sorry, Jo. We just needed some time alone.'

'You're supposed to be dead.' Mike blurted out. He'd investigated Caitlin having spotted her in photos at Dominic Santini's just after they'd found Airwolf. According to the official records she was listed as dead.

'You're both supposed to be dead.' Locke stated angrily. 'You're certainly looking better than the last time I saw you, Hawke.'

'Months of rehabilitation will do that for you.' Hawke replied caustically. He shifted impatiently. 'Look, we got the video.'

'Before we get into that,' Locke sat forward, 'I want to know exactly what the hell has been going on?'

Hawke shrugged again and kept silent. Locke waited for Hawke to say something and was disconcerted to find that the man just continued to regard him with a steady blue gaze. He shifted position and wondered how two brothers could be so different. He'd come to know Saint John well in the last few months. The man was easy-going, easy to talk to and friendly. His brother on the other hand was taciturn, difficult to read and as prickly as a porcupine.

Saint John cleared his throat as the silence became prolonged. 'Jason,' he said, 'this isn't a big conspiracy.'

'Really.' Locke's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

'Really.' Jo confirmed.

Caitlin sighed. 'Mr Locke, all any of us have tried to do is to protect the people we love.'

'I don't believe we've been formally introduced. You're Caitlin O'Shaunessy?' Mike asked.

'Actually it's Caitlin Hawke.' She showed him her wedding ring and turned to meet Locke's glower. 'And if you'd bothered to take notice of Hawke's ring, perhaps you might have known about me sooner.'

Hawke hid a smile at Locke's abashed expression.

Locke flushed. 'The marriage isn't in the file.' He turned an accusing stare on Michael who shrugged unconcerned.

'And you're listed as dead.' Mike said confused.

'Caitlin's death was faked during a kidnap attempt.' Marella answered. 'When she was rescued nobody thought to change the records. When the explosion happened, it seemed serendipitous that she would be considered off the radar by whoever was targeting the team particularly as she was pregnant.'

'But you knew about Caitlin when we met.' Locke's dark eyes flashed angrily at Jo.

'Yes I knew but I didn't know you back then.' Jo said. 'My uncle was dead, String was lying injured and Caitlin was pregnant. My priority was protecting them from anyone who might harm them and that included you.'

'Even after I helped you rescue Saint John?' Locke said.

'I thought about telling you but I knew Caitlin planned to disappear when Saint John got back and so I just thought there wasn't any point.' Jo said defensively.

'There wasn't any point.' Locke repeated. His dark eyes pinned Saint John next. 'Is that your excuse?'

'No. I didn't trust you back then, Jason.' Saint John admitted. 'I didn't trust anybody especially when I found out that whoever killed Dom could be after my brother who was in no condition to take care of himself and his pregnant wife. Like Jo, my priority was protecting them.' He sighed. 'I was going to discuss coming clean about everything with String today when I got your call.'

Locke looked at him in disbelief.

'He was, Jason.' Mike said jumping into support Saint John.

Locke's eyebrows shot up. 'You knew?'

Hawke looked questioningly at his brother who avoided his gaze.

'I…er…' Mike looked helplessly at Saint John.

'Mike worked out it was String flying against Yahara.' Saint John explained. He glanced at Hawke. 'We only had the conversation last night.'

Hawke lifted a hand in acceptance. The issue was moot now anyway.

'I take it there aren't any further secrets?' Locke asked bitingly.

'Actually there is one.' Jo said ignoring the small shake of Caitlin's head. 'It wasn't me flying Airwolf the day you found her; it was Caitlin.'

Locke and Mike both stared at the redhead. 'Guilty.' She admitted reluctantly.

'It's just completely unacceptable…' Locke began.

'Get over it, Locke.' Hawke snapped defending his wife.

'You are out of order, Hawke.' Locke started forward.

Hawke didn't even move. 'If you'd helped me that day I met with you Locke, we might not have needed the subterfuge. You brought it on yourself.' His face was impassive, the blue eyes cool but the anger in his tone had Locke subsiding. It was a question that had haunted the agent over the last few months; if he hadn't followed orders that day with Hawke in his office…if he'd helped the pilot perhaps the tragedy of Santini's death might have been averted.

'So that's it?' Locke checked. 'No more secrets?'

'No others you have clearance for.' Michael said stepping in before anyone else could answer. 'Now, shall we move on to what actually precipitated this meeting?'

Locke glanced at the others in his team. They were all looking at Archangel with the same realisation that there were more secrets but they obviously didn't know anymore than he did. He relaxed a little. 'You've seen the video?'

'Yeah.' Hawke folded his arms.

'Could it be Moffett?' Locke asked.

Hawke and Michael exchanged an unhappy look.

'Maybe.' The spy acknowledged.

'You didn't check to see if he was dead?' Locke asked Hawke.

Hawke gestured. 'I fired half a dozen missiles at him at point blank range. I don't see how he could have survived.'

'You shot the man with missiles?' Locke was incredulous.

Hawke shrugged. 'Half of the sand dune was obliterated and I didn't see the need to run a check.'

'The whole area may have been too hot to get an accurate reading even if you had.' Caitlin said. 'A scan would probably have been useless.'

'And no,' Michael jumped in before Locke could ask the next question, 'I didn't send a team to check or recover the body either. After we took back Airwolf, the whole region was too sensitive.'

'Well, thank you for your honesty.' Locke waved at the Lair entrance. 'We can take it from here.'

'Actually,' Michael repressed the urge to sigh. 'I spoke with the director on our way here; he's approved transfer of the mission and all members of the Airwolf team including you,' he pointed at the agent, 'to me for the duration.'

Locke glared at him. 'I want verification.'

'Marella, please take Mr Locke out to the helicopter so he can make the necessary calls.' Michael figured that Locke would want privacy.

The agents didn't break eye contact until Locke left.

'You didn't have to do that.' Saint John said angrily. 'Locke's capable of running this mission.'

Hawke sighed when Michael didn't respond. 'It wasn't Michael's idea, Saint John.'

Saint John was perplexed until he realised that Archangel must be responding to orders. That was going to be gutting for Locke, he thought, particularly on top of realising his whole team had kept secrets from him for the last few months. From the looks on Mike's and Jo's faces they were thinking the same thing. He sighed heavily. They all turned back to see Locke re-entering with Marella; Locke looked as though he was chewing on a bee.

'Everything's in order.' Locke noted.

'The Company's orders are specific. If it is Moffett, they want him recovered if possible; if not, dead.' Michael nodded at Marella.

'The hospital has been identified as a private clinic in Russia specifically Siberia. It's a remote area but actually very close to Alaska, over the Bering straits.' She explained.

'They've suggested a team go in, locate Moffett and get him out.' Michael said.

'They do realise this is probably a trap to get Airwolf.' Caitlin said folding her arms and frowning.

'Not even probably.' Hawke concurred.

'We know that.' Marella said.

'However the Company are less convinced.' Michael rotated the cane under his hand; the only obvious sign of his unease. 'They've had a doctor review the tape and they believe Moffett is a cripple incapable of actually doing anything.'

'Marella?' Hawke wanted a second opinion.

'The equipment in the room on the video suggests a physical disability.' Marella admitted cautiously.

'But Moffett could have planted it.' Caitlin said.

'Yes,' Marella agreed, 'and there's certainly no indication that his mental functions have been impaired in any way.'

'Even if this is a trap we can't leave Moffett with the Russians.' Michael said. 'If he is mentally able then it is possible that he's assisting them with designing another Airwolf or worse something that could destroy our Airwolf.'

'It might not even be Moffett.' Caitlin pointed out exasperated. 'Is anyone even considering that?'

Michael looked at her. 'We have to proceed on the assumption that it is.'

Hawke sighed. 'If it is Moffett I don't like the idea of him getting anywhere near Airwolf, Michael, even as a passenger on a ride back here.'

'Neither do I,' Michael said, 'which is why I want you flying her.'

'Now wait just a minute,' Locke interrupted. He'd been listening and watching the exchange with fascination along with the rest of his own team. He gestured at the pilot, 'Hawke is not a member of the Airwolf crew any longer.'

'And whilst I'm not denying my brother is a great pilot, we are capable of handling this mission.' Saint John said; his were hackles raised at the way Archangel had summarily taken over. Mike had also tensed beside him; his ego was also feeling a little bruised despite his admiration for Hawke's flying abilities.

'Hawke,' Michael said firmly, 'knows Moffett. He's also the only person Moffett ever truly felt threatened by. Hawke will be commanding this mission.' He sighed and held a hand up before the counter-arguments could start. 'There is another reason.' He gestured at Marella.

'The clinic is well defended.' Marella said. 'They have a regular guard patrol on the ground and anti-aircraft guns and missiles for air defence including the Thor system.'

'Thor?' Saint John asked. It wasn't a system he was familiar with.

'It's a system which fires four missiles with heat-seeking and radar targeting capability simultaneously to different altitude points. Even if you avoid the high altitude ones, you get hit at low altitude. It operates on randomly selected constantly changing frequencies so you can't jam them.' Mike explained. 'No aircraft can get through the Thor defence.'

'Airwolf can.' Hawke said.

Mike laughed. 'Great theory…'

'It's not theory.' Michael said.

Mike looked from the spy to the original Airwolf pilot. 'You have to be kidding me. You've gone up against the Thor system?'

Hawke nodded.

'That wasn't in the file either.' Locke complained.

Michael shrugged. 'It wasn't an official mission.'

'You had the self-destruct.' Locke said searching for a plausible explanation.

Michael shook his head and smiled. He pointed at Hawke. 'I had him.'

Hawke looked deeply uncomfortable at the flattery and at being the focus of everyone's attention. Caitlin hid a smile.

'And that's the second reason why he will be flying.' Michael concluded. His gaze remained on the pilot. 'There's the matter of the engineer.'

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a silent look of alarm.

'No way, Michael.' Hawke said firmly.

'You need an experienced engineer.' Michael insisted.

'I said no way, Michael.'

'What?' asked Locke bemused.

Saint John nodded. 'You want to tell us what he means?'

Hawke folded his arms and glared at Michael. 'Caitlin isn't going.'

Saint John's mouth fell open at the idea.

'I'm not letting Moffett anywhere near her.' Hawke continued.

'I agree with him, Michael.' Caitlin said. 'Besides, I had a baby two weeks ago. I'm not exactly fit and I can't leave Nicky.'

Michael sighed. 'I know this is a difficult decision for the two of you but going up against Thor is challenging under any circumstances. I don't like the odds of even Hawke going up against it with a full crew complement weighing Airwolf down and an inexperienced engineer, do you?'

Hawke rocked back on his heels and his furious gaze caught his wife's upset eyes.

'You need someone who knows you and that machine inside out.' Michael pressed. 'That's Caitlin.'

'I can do it.' Saint John argued.

Michael turned to look at him. 'Tell me, how much of your time in Airwolf has been logged at the engineer's console?'

'I know how String flies…'

'And how much time have you spent with your brother in a cockpit over the last three years?' Michael shot back.

Colour flooded Saint John's cheeks.

'Michael, that's enough.' Hawke said. He looked at Caitlin. They needed to talk about the idea, preferably alone. She gestured at Marella to take the baby and walked out of the Lair. Hawke followed her. They walked out to stand side by side near the old Santini chopper.

'Could you do it?' Caitlin asked folding her arms tightly against her chest and staring out at the harsh rocky landscape. 'Could you beat Thor with an inexperienced engineer and a full crew complement?'

Hawke sighed and rocked back on his heels. 'Dom wasn't that experienced when we took on Thor.'

'But he knew your reactions better than anyone else on earth.' Caitlin pointed out turning to look at him.

Hawke nodded.

'And Airwolf was lighter?' Caitlin said.

'There was only Dom and me in the cockpit because we needed the manoeuvrability.' Hawke admitted.

'I wish Dom were here.' Caitlin said quietly.

'Me too.' Hawke reached over and took her hand, meeting her concerned blue eyes with complete understanding. 'I don't want you in the cockpit on this one.'

'I don't want to be there.' Caitlin agreed and sighed. 'But it's not a question of what we want, is it? It's a question about what's needed and I'm needed in the cockpit.'

'There has to be another way.' Hawke muttered unwilling to give in. 'Maybe the intelligence…'

'She's not exactly reliable.' Caitlin said. 'There's no way of knowing whether she'll even transfer back to the old machine for the mission or stick around to participate in it.' She chewed her lip. 'What about remote access? I could link to the Airwolf console using the main computer at Red Star.'

'Too risky.' Hawke said. 'We'd need to be in constant communication and if we lost that in the middle of the Thor run…'

They looked at each other unhappily.

'Damn.' Hawke tugged her into his arms and she cuddled into him.

'We'd better head back in and tell them we're going.' Caitlin said.

Hawke kept a firm hold on her. 'In a minute.'

Michael waited patiently for the couple to come back in and ignored the glares from Locke's Airwolf team, particularly from Saint John.

'I can't believe you're asking them to do this.' Saint John said finally, unable to keep quiet any longer. 'They've just had a baby for crying out loud.'

'Saint John,' Locke managed to wrest the pilot's attention away from his predecessor, 'as much as I hate to admit it, Archangel has a point.'

'You're agreeing with him?' Jo asked astounded.

'Tactically, yes.' Locke confirmed. 'If Hawke has beaten the Thor system before, he's the obvious choice of pilot. If he needs an experienced engineer who he's used to working with and his wife fulfils that criteria, she's the obvious choice for engineer.'

'I don't believe you.' Saint John said but before he could say anything else, the couple came back in.

Michael met Hawke's impassive expression.

'I want all the intelligence you have on the clinic both blueprints of the building, defence systems around the grounds.' Hawke said.

'You'll have it.' Michael promised.

'And I'm telling you now,' Hawke continued, 'Moffett so much as looks at Caitlin the wrong way and I won't hesitate to put a bullet in his brain.'

Michael raised an eyebrow and gestured at him. 'Just do us both a favour and check he's dead when you do.'

Hawke relaxed a little. His steady blue eyes went to the Airwolf team he was displacing. 'Saint John, which of your team has the best experience of ground extractions?'

'You're not going in yourself?' Michael asked before Hawke's brother could reply.

Hawke shook his head. 'If the clinic is well guarded, it'll need a team in Airwolf providing cover and a team on the ground to get Moffett out. Besides,' his eyes cooled, 'I want to make it appear to Moffett that everything is going to his plan and he's presumably not expecting me.'

'Myself and Mike have the most experience.' Saint John said quickly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to keep his annoyance at being reliant on his brother for a place on the mission out of his voice.

Hawke nodded. 'You two up for it?'

Saint John glanced at Mike who looked at him so eagerly it was hard not to smile. He turned back to his brother. 'Yeah. We're up for it.'

Hawke inclined his head in acknowledgment. 'Then let's get to work.'

\---

Michael propped his feet up on the yellow rail and looked over at Airwolf and specifically, at the couple working industriously on her systems. Hawke had insisted on a full pre-flight overhaul, muttering something about the helicopter being off balance. It seemed strange to see Hawke and Caitlin back in the lilac flight suits but if he ignored the other four people in the small cave, he could almost believe that the last six months hadn't happened and that they still flew Airwolf. There was a part of him, he acknowledged, that was expecting to see Dominic Santini barrel into the Lair at any moment. He pushed away the wave of sadness and wondered at how much he wished the older pilot was still around. Michael sighed and looked at his watch.

'How much longer?' He called over the railing.

Hawke banged the wrench against his thigh. 'Michael,' he turned and pointed it at the spy, 'you ask me that one more time…' He was pleased when Michael held a hand up in surrender. He took a moment to notice with satisfaction how Locke was looking at them with an astounded expression before he climbed into the cockpit.

Locke shook his head and headed out of the Lair. He had originally stayed to oversee what Hawke was doing to the helicopter but a half an hour in, he had to admit defeat. Hawke and his wife were adjusting systems he hadn't even been aware existed and they were adjusting them with an in-depth knowledge that was way beyond anyone in his team. Mike and Jo were still hovering despite their own faces giving away how inadequate they were feeling; Saint John had excused himself earlier. Locke caught sight of the pilot standing gazing out at the scenery of the Valley of the Gods a short distance from the Lair entrance. He wandered over to stand next to him.

'Sucks, doesn't it?' Locke said.

Saint John tore his gaze away from the great view of the Valley and turned to glance at the other man. 'I don't know what you mean.' He turned back to the view.

'You can't tell me you're not even the slightest bit annoyed that your brother's been put in charge.' Locke shoved his hands in his pockets.

'He has the experience with Airwolf, Jason.' Saint John said mildly.

'And you have the military and intelligence experience to command this mission.' Locke argued.

'What are you trying to do, Jason?' Saint John asked turning to him annoyed. 'Start a mutiny?' He gestured back at the cave. 'Am I annoyed that the Company don't think we can handle this? Sure, am I going to take that out on my brother? Hell, no.'

There was a short tense silence.

'I'm sorry.' Locke said with sincerity. 'I guess I'm finding this situation a little hard to swallow.'

'I'm sorry too.' Saint John said. 'I should have told you the truth about String when I knew he wasn't in danger from Dom's killer anymore.'

Locke shrugged. 'I can't blame you.' He broke their eye contact and stared out on the wide open vista of red rock. 'Hell, I can't even blame him. He was right. If I'd been straight with him from the start perhaps the subterfuge wouldn't have been necessary at all.' He shook his head. 'But I was too busy following orders.'

'Give yourself a break, Jason.' Saint John said clapping a hand over the other man's shoulder. 'You're a good man.'

'But not good enough.' Locke sneaked a glance back to the Lair. 'It bugs the hell out of me them being here. I mean, we've been doing this for months now.'

'Yeah.' Saint John sighed. 'I know.' He met Locke's dark eyes. 'Bugs the hell out of me too.'

They smiled at each other. The sound of running footsteps had them both tensing and spinning around to meet a breathless Rivers.

'Come on! We're ready.' Mike said between pants.

They followed him back to the cave to find Caitlin using the communications console. Her husband finished adjusting the straps on his boot and ignored Michael's tapping of his watch.

'OK. You won't forget about…thanks, Marella.' Caitlin said and disconnected the call. She sighed heavily.

'Everything OK?' Hawke asked.

'Sure, Nicky apparently took the bottle fine and he's fast asleep.' Caitlin sounded miserable.

'Isn't that a good thing?' asked Michael.

Caitlin shot him a dirty look and got up from the chair to stalk back over to Airwolf. Hawke's lips twitched when Michael gave him a bemused look.

'What did I say?' Michael asked.

Hawke decided he wasn't going anywhere near that question. 'You guys ready?' He asked turning to his brother and Rivers.

Saint John nodded. 'Whenever you are.'

Hawke looked over at Caitlin questioningly.

She nodded. 'Come on. The sooner we get this over with the better.' She climbed into the cockpit.

'We'll be in touch.' Hawke said to Michael.

'Good luck.' Michael murmured as Hawke shook his hand and followed his wife. Saint John and Rivers said their farewells to Jo and Locke and climbed into Airwolf. Rivers took the jump seat at the back with Caitlin; Saint John took the counter-specialist seat whilst Hawke sat in the commander's chair.

Hawke sighed. The day before he'd been sure he wouldn't be sat in Airwolf ever again. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. He checked over his shoulder at Caitlin when the engines came online. 'Are we ready?'

Caitlin grinned back at him. 'All systems in the green.' She felt the usual hum of enjoyment spill through her veins; she loved flying this machine. A wave of guilt flooded her and she concentrated on the monitor to avoid thinking about the small baby she was leaving behind.

'Great.' Hawke checked everyone on the ground was clear and lifted off; Airwolf rose up the funnel of the cave with speed and grace.

Saint John couldn't believe how fast they cleared the Lair or how quickly they went to mach speed. He frowned. If he'd thought the machine's response during his brother during the fight with Yahara was unusual, he was blown away now; she was positively revelling under String's light direction, flying as though it was nature's plan for her to be part of the sky. He looked across at his brother. Hawke was practically merged with the machine. His focus on his flying was complete as he sent Airwolf swinging over the contours of the land below, mere feet from the ground.

Rivers cleared his throat nervously and realised he needed to breathe. He took a shaky breath. This was weird, he thought. It felt like she was a completely different aircraft. She was executing turns and subtle manoeuvres that he would not have believed possible. For the first time since he'd learned Hawke had beaten the Thor system, he actually believed it.

Caitlin tweaked first one system and then another; she had needed Airwolf airborne to be able to make the final alterations. Half of the systems had been out of alignment completely. It was a wonder Airwolf hadn't been blown out of the sky in the last few months, she mused. She glanced at her monitor and saw Airwolf herself making adjustments. The intelligence was definitely with them for now. She looked across at Rivers and smiled. He was sat so forward on the jump seat trying to peer over Saint John's shoulder that he was almost falling off. Her attention returned to her monitor.

Hawke was enjoying the flight. Airwolf was back to full capability and she seemed to be as thrilled as he was to rediscover her innate balance and power. If he ignored the others he could almost be back in time when it had been just him, the machine and the sky. He acknowledged Caitlin's five minute warning on the fuel pick-up and started to climb. He almost smiled; he was certain the fact that Cait knew him so well that she was anticipating him was disconcerting his brother and Rivers even more than his flying.

The fuel pick-up was completed and they had resumed their course north when Rivers couldn't keep silent any longer.

'So, Hawke, you worked with Moffett?' He asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke shifted position a little.

Caitlin's lips twitched at Rivers' confusion when Hawke didn't expand on the simple answer.

Saint John decided to take pity on his flatmate. 'You want to give us a briefing on this guy, String. Our info is pretty minimal.'

Hawke grimaced; talking about Moffett wasn't going to be easy for him. 'We didn't get along.'

'Why not?' Rivers asked.

'Mainly because Moffett is a sadistic monster with the morals of a slug.' Hawke returned. 'Moffett systematically tortured, raped and killed ten women at White Sands.' He swallowed against the memory of an abused body lying out in the desert sand. 'He was also a genius at aeronautical engineering and computer design. The FIRM made a deal with the government and Moffett after his arrest. His actions would be strictly limited but he would be free of the conviction and would work on the Airwolf programme.'

'I can't believe you worked with those guys.' Saint John muttered.

Hawke ignored the comment. 'Moffett figured that his best chance of getting more freedom was to lead the flight test team.'

'Your job.' Saint John said.

'Yeah.' Hawke sighed. 'Moffett plotted to get me removed from the programme and he succeeded. He faked test results which gave the impression that I wasn't pushing Airwolf to her limits; the Committee fell for it. I basically told them that they and Moffett deserved each other and not to come running to me when it all went sour.'

'But they did ask you to recover her when Moffett stole Airwolf.' Rivers said.

'Michael asked me to recover Airwolf.' Hawke corrected him.

Saint John sighed at the mention of the spy. 'And when you recovered Airwolf that was the last time you saw Moffett?'

'I only saw him that final moment before I launched the missiles at him.' Hawke shook his head. 'I don't understand how he survived.'

'Exactly what happened?' Saint John asked.

Hawke pressed his lips together. It was a question he didn't want to answer, not just because of the events that had led him to go after Moffett but because he'd chosen to fire every single weapon at his disposal at the man in revenge.

'String?' Saint John prompted him.

'Moffett killed one of the FIRM agents in Libya. She…' Hawke tightened his grip on the controls. 'We were involved. When Dom and I found her body out in the desert, I went after Moffett and got a little carried away.'

Saint John looked at the tense lines of his brother's profile and realised why he'd found it difficult to talk about the incident. 'That's understandable, String.' He said gently.

Rivers glanced at Caitlin. The story obviously wasn't news for her and she was simply looking at her husband with concern.

As though he sensed her regard, Hawke glanced back at Caitlin. The brief contact with his wife, seeing her understanding and the same unswerving trust in him as always drained his tension and he gave a sigh as he turned to the front. 'It's understandable but no excuse. If I'd been doing my job that day we wouldn't be flying off to finish it now.'

'If he was at ground zero when the missile hit I can understand why you thought he was dead.' Rivers said.

'There is still the possibility this isn't Moffett.' Caitlin pointed out.

'It's possible when the first missile exploded he might have been thrown clear of the immediate area.' Hawke murmured. 'He would have been badly injured but if someone found him before he died, he would have had a chance.'

'If it is him,' Saint John said, 'do you think he's working with the Russians willingly?'

'Moffett would work for anyone so long as he got a supply of women to murder and torture.' Hawke commented.

'So we're flying into a trap.' Rivers said with a grin. 'My favourite kind of mission.'

'Well you're going to enjoy this because whatever else this may be,' Hawke said, 'it's definitely a trap. Somebody provided that tape to the Company to get us to come after Moffett.' He adjusted their course.

'Theories?' Saint John asked.

'A couple,' commented Caitlin, 'either the Russians and Moffett arranged for the video to get his hands on Airwolf, or the Russians faked Moffett and arranged for the video to get their hands on Airwolf.'

'So we're thinking this is a plot for someone to get their hands on Airwolf.' Rivers smiled at her.

Caitlin smiled back. She checked her monitors and made some changes to their radar profile. 'Hawke, we're five minutes from Russian airspace.'

'OK. Let's keep sharp. We'll go in low.' Hawke slipped the visor down and dived.

Saint John automatically leaned back in his chair turning his head away from the ground as it speeded up towards them; Hawke evened them out mere feet off the earth. Saint John took a deep breath. He would never have made that pull up and he wasn't sure Mike would have either, more importantly he wasn't sure Airwolf would have made the pull up a week before.

'There's something different about Airwolf.' He said aloud.

'You think?' Hawke was impressed that his brother had worked it out.

'I know.' Saint John punched in a scan on the front monitor. 'Everything about her seems sharper.'

'I'd have to agree. She seems…different.' Rivers concurred.

Saint John frowned at his brother. 'What is it about her that the two of you know that we don't?'

'The list is endless.' Hawke said dryly.

'Hawke, play nice with your brother.' Caitlin laughed.

'You know?' Rivers asked her.

'I may do.' Caitlin said teasingly.

'Don't tell them, Cait.' Hawke said, his voice filled with amusement, 'they should work it out on their own.'

She was about to reply when the monitor caught her attention. She ran another scan to confirm. 'Hawke, I'm picking up MIGs coming towards us at twelve o'clock. We should be invisible to their radar.'

'Let's hold position.' Hawke said. 'Give me a rundown.'

Caitlin counted the time to intercept until the MIGs would fly over them. Saint John and Rivers both held their breath and tried to fight the urge to make a grab for the flight controls.

'They're past us, moving away.' Caitlin punched in some commands. 'I don't think they spotted us with the cloud cover.'

'How far to the clinic?'

'Thirty minutes.'

'Find us somewhere to land.' Hawke ordered. 'We need to rest up. I want us all to be fresh going up against Thor at daybreak.'

'There's a forest five miles due north. I have a clearing by a small freshwater stream. Coordinates are on your monitor.' Caitlin said.

'Got it. Adjusting course.' Hawke confirmed.

It took them no time at all before they were on the ground. Hawke, Saint John and Rivers built a small camp and fire whilst Caitlin stayed on the scope and set up ground scans that would alert them to any patrols in plenty of time for an exit. Eventually she was bundled into a warm outdoor coat by Hawke and sat by the flames with a plate of stew and a mug of coffee.

'We head out in five hours.' Hawke said scraping the last of his stew off the plate. 'We'll take out the air defences including Thor, drop you guys on the roof. Are you clear on your entry plan?'

Saint John nodded. 'Moffett's location was in the video. Third floor, room one-twenty. There are two stairwells either end of the corridor both leading to the roof.'

'We'll jam the internal cameras and security communications.' Caitlin said. 'They'll be deaf and blind to your movements.'

'We'll immobilise Moffett with the knock-out drug and get the hell out of there.' Rivers concluded.

'At which point it'll be a flat out chase back to US airspace.' Hawke completed.

'Sounds like fun.' Rivers commented.

'Glad we're keeping you entertained, Rivers.' Hawke said wryly.

'Call me Mike.' Rivers grinned across the flames at him.

Hawke gave a small pleased nod. He was rapidly coming to like the other pilot. They weren't that far apart in age and Rivers had an easy way about him; he reminded Hawke of his old friend Jason 'Doc' Gifford. He gathered up the discarded crockery. 'I'm going to head down to the stream, wash up.'

'I'll come with you.' Caitlin started to rise to her feet and he pushed her down.

'Rest.' Hawke ordered. He could see how exhausted she was and knew she needed the down time if she was going to be ready for Thor.

'You shouldn't go on your own.' She argued.

'I'll keep him company.' Mike said, springing up.

'Saint John…' Hawke began.

'I'll stay and protect the camp.' The look he exchanged with his little brother confirmed he'd be protecting Caitlin too. She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

Hawke led the way down the small path away from the camp which ended at a small babbling brook. He leaned down and pulled off his gloves, flinching at the cold icy water. Mike crouched down beside him and started to help. He was surprised when Hawke spoke.

'So you're sharing a flat with Saint John huh?'

'Yeah. Wasn't in the plan but it's turning out great.' Mike said with an easy smile. 'You should come over.'

'Maybe I will.' Hawke replied. It occurred to him that he'd never visited his brother's place since they'd gotten back from Switzerland.

'You know he feels really bad about staying away so long.' Mike said.

Hawke's hands slowed momentarily in the act of washing the plates. 'He talked to you about it?'

'A little.' Mike admitted readily before realising that perhaps Hawke would be uncomfortable with the idea of someone discussing his relationship with his brother. 'I mean…not a lot…just…well really, it was nothing.'

Hawke's lips twitched at Mike's furious back-pedalling. 'It's OK, Rivers. It's good he has someone to talk to.'

'Really?' Mike asked cautiously.

'Really.' Hawke said. He caught the other man's disbelieving stare. 'I'm not thrilled about it,' he admitted, 'but I know having Cait has made this whole thing a lot easier for me so if Saint John has someone who makes it easier for him,' he shrugged, 'that's got to be a good thing.'

'Your wife's an incredible woman.' Mike said admiringly.

Hawke slapped a wet hand on the other man's shoulder. 'Just keep in mind I'm a jealous husband.'

'Right.' Mike agreed hastily. They both returned their attention to the dishes.

Back at the campfire, Saint John glanced at the path and sighed. 'I don't know why but I'm surprised those two are getting along so well.'

'Now why wouldn't they?' Caitlin asked amused.

'Mike can be pretty irreverent at times even for me.' Saint John said, topping up her coffee mug. 'I figured he'd irritate the hell out of String and I was going to have to spend the whole time refereeing between them.'

'He seems like a good guy.' Caitlin commented.

'He is.' Saint John said. 'They all are.' He continued referring to his team.

'It must be a relief to get everything out in the open.' Caitlin said taking a sip of her coffee.

'Yeah. At least I don't have to keep making up stories when I come visit you guys.' Saint John said. He glanced over at her. 'Are you comfortable about everybody knowing the truth?'

Caitlin shrugged. 'The truth is always better although I might have liked the protection for a while longer whilst Nicky's so young.' Her voice was wistful.

'You miss him already?'

'The minute I left him.' Caitlin said biting her lip.

'He'll be fine.' Saint John said reassuringly.

'I know.' Caitlin said. 'I just want the mission over and done with.'

'You know you could have stayed with Nicky.' Saint John giving into the need to express what had been bothering him since she'd taken the mission. 'Everybody would have understood and maybe String would have stood down.'

'Your brother was always going to take the mission.' Caitlin said firmly. 'This is personal for him.'

'Because of Moffett?'

'Yeah,' Caitlin sighed, 'and as much as I hate leaving my son at home, hate taking the risk he might lose us both, I know having me in the cockpit increases the odds that his daddy comes back alive. That's why I'm doing this.'

'I take it you knew about what happened with Hawke and Moffett in Libya?' Saint John said changing the subject.

She nodded. 'It took him a long time to get over it.'

'Every so often it just hits me that there's something he went through that I don't know about, wasn't there for.' Saint John commented sadly.

Caitlin patted his arm. 'You're here now.'

'Yeah.'

Their heads turned as the bushes rustled and Saint John aimed his gun at the path just as Hawke and Rivers emerged. He set the gun down again and topped up their mugs as they resumed their places back around the fire.

'You know you never told me about why Yahara was after Dad.' Hawke said breaking the silence.

'Yahara was a kamikaze pilot in the war. Dad shot him down when he was doing an exchange with the navy.' Saint John explained. He hadn't known about his father's stint as a navy pilot; Mike had found out the details. He wondered how much of his parents' lives remained a mystery to himself and String; how much would continue to remain a mystery now Dom was gone too.

'It was a stain of honour that Yahara had to redress.' Mike noted. 'He would have preferred to have gone after your Dad but in his absence, eldest son and all that.' He waved at Saint John.

'What is it?' asked Hawke seeing a strange look cross Saint John's face.

His brother shrugged. 'I'm not sure it's anything.' He sighed. 'When I was in Yahara's office and he was talking about Dad, I thought he'd got his information completely wrong.' He gestured with the mug. 'He called dad a navy Lieutenant and said that Dad died of a coronary thrombosis five years ago.'

'So he got his information mixed up.' Hawke said.

'Well that's what I thought until Mike told me about how Dad had done a stint with the navy during the war. And if that was right…'

Hawke's eyes narrowed on his brother. 'What are you getting at, Saint John?'

'I don't know. Yahara seemed to be very thorough, very organised.' Saint John tapped the side of his mug wondering whether his thinking was muddled. 'If he was right about the navy then maybe he was right about how Dad died.'

'It had to be a mistake, Saint John.' Hawke said. 'You and I both know only too well how our folks died in a boating accident when we were kids.'

'How much do you remember about that summer when Mom and Dad died?' Saint John asked.

'Saint John, I was twelve.' Hawke pointed out. 'The only thing I clearly remember about that summer at all is trying to find a way to get a peek at Susan Cattrick's bedroom.'

'Exactly what are you saying, Saint John?' Caitlin asked seeing the frustration gleaming from Hawke's otherwise impassive gaze.

'It's just the more I think about it, the more it doesn't add up.' Saint John said. 'There was something going on. I can remember coming home and finding Dad locked in a conference with a bunch of lawyers and FBI types. Mom was tense and we were shanghaied into that sailing trip. I remember I had to cancel a flight lesson because Mom was insistent that I go, you had to cancel a day trip.' He tapped the side of his mug thoughtfully. 'I remember when we were in the office at the marina and Dad was talking to the owner, he warned Dad that the storm was coming in. and we stopped at a very specific location as though they were meeting someone.'

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a sudden look of understanding.

'Saint John,' Hawke began, 'I think I know what you're going with this.'

'You do?' Saint John said surprised.

Hawke nodded. 'You think the boat accident was a cover for Mom and Dad entering some kind of witness protection scheme.'

Saint John swallowed his surprise at his brother's calm voice. 'Yeah, I do.'

'Well, you're kinda right.' Hawke confessed.

Saint John blinked at him. 'What?'

Hawke gestured at Cait.

'We found out about it earlier in the year when Dom got kidnapped…' Caitlin began.

'Dom got kidnapped?' Saint John interrupted.

Hawke sighed. 'Do you remember how we were told grand-pa died in an accident?' He didn't wait for a reply. 'Well, turns out it wasn't an accident. It was a professional hit by a Mafia family called Cordelli.'

'The hit man Sallis and the Cordelli son directly involved were both brought to justice by your father.' Caitlin added.

'With a little help from Dom.' Hawke murmured.

'Exactly.' Caitlin frowned. 'Anyway, your father was offered witness protection for your whole family by the FBI.'

'So the boat accident was a set-up?' Saint John checked amazed.

'It was.' Hawke confirmed. 'But it went wrong.' He dropped his gaze to the fire leaving it to Caitlin to explain.

'The FBI agent in charge admitted that they were going to scupper the family boat, whisk you all away and use the storm to give credence to the cover story that you were all drowned at sea. But then the storm came in faster than they had expected. You and Hawke went overboard and you know the rest.'

'And you discovered this when Dom got kidnapped?' Saint John asked.

Caitlin nodded. 'Angelo Cordelli was killed by his own family whilst he was awaiting trial but Sallis did get time. He got let out on parole and went after Dom.'

'Why?' Mike asked.

'Well, Sallis figured that Dad would go into witness protection and he didn't believe there really had been a boating accident. He thought Dom would know where he was.' Hawke shrugged. 'Sallis did a number on him. Dom was lucky to get out of it alive.'

'What if Sallis was right?' Saint John asked.

Hawke blinked at him. 'What?'

'What if Sallis was right?' Saint John repeated. 'What if Mom and Dad survived the boating accident and went into witness protection like they had arranged?'

Hawke's startled blue eyes met Saint John's. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

'Why else would Yahara think Dad died five years ago?' Saint John said. 'And think about, String. Neither of us saw the bodies.'

'They would never have left us behind.' Hawke said furiously.

'Maybe they had no choice.' Saint John said. 'Or maybe the FBI lied to them and told them we were dead.'

Hawke's mouth opened to reply angrily before he snapped it shut. His mind drifted back to his confrontation with Dawson, the FBI agent, when they had been searching for Dom…

 _Dawson's muddy brown eyes met Hawke's. 'You said Santini went missing earlier?'_

' _That's right…'_

' _What time?'_

 _Hawke scowled and ignored the question. 'Why did you visit Dom?'_

 _Dawson reached for a pack of cigarettes on his sitting room table. 'I'm not here to answer your questions…'_

' _Actually you are.' Caitlin laid a hand on Hawke's arm before he could react to the other man. 'We're not leaving or telling you anything until we have some answers.'_

 _Dawson sighed and sat down in an old chair._

' _Why did you visit Dom?' Hawke repeated. 'We know you were the investigating agent who helped my Dad entrap Sallis and Cordelli.'_

 _Dawson lit a cigarette. 'Yeah, I was.' His eyes flickered back to Hawke. 'You're like your old man, you know, especially the eyes,' he paused, 'and the attitude.'_

 _Hawke glared at him._

 _Dawson gestured with the cigarette. 'Sallis is out on parole.'_

' _Sallis got parole?' Caitlin frowned. 'But he confessed to murder.'_

' _Yeah but he wasn't the one we wanted.'_

' _Cordelli.' Hawke said working it out angrily. 'He gave you something on Cordelli.'_

' _Not enough. He only rolled over on Angelo who the Cordelli's were quick to disown by killing him in prison as he awaited trial. Sallis wasn't an idiot; he didn't want to go the same way.' Dawson sighed. 'Sallis got twenty-five years for Elijah's murder. That was the deal I made with your Dad. He didn't walk completely.'_

' _But that would mean, he's been released early.' Jo said._

' _Good behaviour.' Dawson gave a hitching laugh. 'I've managed to get the parole board to keep him in every other time but this time…bunch of liberals.'_

' _So you came to warn Dom.' Caitlin said._

' _Informing the victims of the original crime is SOP.' Dawson said stubbing the cigarette out._

' _Why would Sallis go after my uncle Dom after all this time?' Jo said puzzled._

' _Revenge.' Dawson suggested._

' _For putting him away?' Caitlin frowned. 'I wouldn't have thought Dom would have played a significant part in that; he was unconscious. If Sallis was going to go after anyone I would have thought it would be Hawke's father…' Her eyes met Hawke's in startled realisation._

' _He took Dom because he thinks Dom will lead him to my father.' Hawke shook his head. 'But why? He has to know he's dead.'_

' _Maybe…' Caitlin glanced at Dawson who was staring at the ground. 'Maybe he doesn't believe it.' She crossed her arms over her chest. 'It was SOP for key witnesses to organised crime to be offered witness protection back then.'_

' _Give the lady a big round of applause.' Dawson snapped. 'Only it went wrong.'_

' _The boat accident.' Jo murmured._

' _Correct again. End of story.' Dawson muttered._

Only maybe it wasn't the end of the story at all, Hawke thought. His eyes slid to Caitlin's and saw she had come to the same conclusion.

'I think we need another chat with Dawson.' Hawke stated.

Rivers shivered at the icy anger in the blue depths of Hawke's eyes.

'Dawson?' Saint John asked.

'The FBI agent in charge of the investigation.' Caitlin supplied when Hawke remained silent.

'You think Dom knew?' Saint John asked.

Hawke stared down at his mug. Had Dom known? The idea seemed unlikely but then…Dom had been unusually quiet after the kidnapping. Hawke had put it down to the trauma of being tortured; that it would take the older man sometime to get over what had happened but what if it had been more than that? Hawke raised his eyes to his brother. 'I don't know.'

'I don't think he did.' Caitlin said quietly.

Hawke held her gaze for a moment. 'He was real quiet after that whole thing with Sallis.'

'He was badly beaten up, Hawke.' Caitlin said firmly. 'And OK, maybe his own conviction about your parents' fate got a little shaken by it but if Dom had known for certain your parents were still alive he would never have kept that from you. He loved you far too much.'

Hawke breathed out deeply and nodded. She was right.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all considered that the Hawke's parents might still be alive.

Caitlin cleared her throat. 'Saint John, you said Yahara talked about your father dying five years ago?'

Saint John nodded. 'Yeah, of a heart attack.'

'Then he must have followed some kind of investigation to come up with that answer whether it was right or wrong.' Caitlin pointed out.

'You think we should back track his investigation?' Hawke asked.

'Well, I don't think Dawson is going to give us anything more.' Caitlin said. 'And if we understood how Yahara came to think your father died five years ago, maybe we can find some answers.'

Hawke looked at his brother. 'Sounds like a plan.'

Saint John nodded. 'I'll get Locke to start checking it out.'

'We can get Michael to check.' Hawke stated.

Caitlin sighed. 'We can get both of them to check. They have different intelligence connections and the wider we spread the net, the more likely we are to find something. It's not going to be easy trying to find the thread Yahara picked up on.'

'Good idea.' Mike said.

'Great idea.' Hawke corrected with a small smile. He reached over to squeeze her hand gratefully.

'We should turn in.' Mike said.

Hawke gestured at the small two-man tent. 'You guys take the tent. Cait and I'll take Airwolf.'

In the small tent, the two men made themselves as comfortable as they could.

Mike looked over at Saint John's pensive profile. 'You really think your parents are alive?'

'In the last few months, I've realised that pretending people are dead to protect themselves or others isn't a weird concept.' Saint John said. 'Yahara was certain my father died five years ago.' He shook his head. 'If that boat trip was the start of a protection scheme, it might have gone wrong when they lost String and me but there was no reason why they couldn't have gone ahead and lived. My father might be dead but my mother could be alive.' He looked over at Mike. 'I know it's a stretch.'

'Your brother doesn't seem that keen on the idea.' Mike commented.

'If it's true then we're both going to have to live with the fact that our parents left us behind, that won't be easy especially for String since I've done that to him too recently.' Saint John sighed.

'Caitlin's great.' Mike said.

'She is.' Saint John agreed. He glanced over at Mike. 'I wouldn't bother, Mike. She's devoted to my brother.'

'Don't worry I've already been told to keep my distance.' Mike said laughing.

'My little brother warned you off huh?'

'Can't say I blame him. She's something.' Mike said.

'He's been real lucky to find her.' Saint John agreed.

'Do you really think we can do this tomorrow?' Mike asked.

'Put it this way.' Saint John said. 'if we can't, we won't be around to worry about it.'

'That's not reassuring, Saint John.'

'Get some sleep, Mike.'

\---

Locke wandered out to the Lair entrance and tried hard not to ignore the wave of resentment that coursed through him at the sight of Archangel leaning nonchalantly on the rock. He hesitated and then walked over.

'I beginning to think that file you gave me was only half the story.' Locke commented.

Michael glanced over at him. 'Any intelligence file is usually half the story.'

Locke shook his head. 'To exclude mention of a third pilot and that Hawke was married? It was a serious security breech.'

'Actually it was a security measure.' Michael said dryly.

'How do you work that out?' Locke said astounded.

Michael tapped his cane on the ground. 'Caitlin was enough of a target as a known associate of Hawke's; as a known third pilot or as his wife she would have been an even larger target. I didn't see any reason to…'

'To report the truth on your friends?' Locke suggested.

'I've worked with them for a long time, Locke. You've worked with your team for what? Less than six months?' Michael pointed out. 'I see the mission reports. You can't tell me that they detail everything that happens.'

Locke accepted the point with a graceful incline of his head. 'Maybe not, but my missions are authorised. Nobody on my team is flying a stolen aircraft.'

Michael regarded him with a serious expression. 'Is that what this is about? You think Hawke stole Airwolf?'

'Archangel, he did steal Airwolf.'

'He made an agreement to recover Airwolf if we found his brother. He was merely keeping her until we held up to our side of the bargain.' Michael frowned. 'To be frank, if he hadn't kept her, we wouldn't have been able to use her.'

'Why defend him?' Locke demanded. 'You don't owe him anything.'

'I owe him my life,' Michael corrected him, 'and on more than one occasion.'

'Is that why you have him working on your new project?' Locke asked.

'Nice try.' Michael smiled. 'You don't have the clearance to even bring my project up in conversation.'

Locke frowned. 'I still think my team could have handled this mission. We would have found a way around the Thor system.'

'Hawke said the same thing when I told him that the director had asked us to take over.' Michael smiled at Locke's surprise. 'Don't worry, Locke. As soon as this mission is over, Airwolf will be all yours again.' He pushed away from the rock and headed inside.

Locke sighed and thrust his hands into his trouser pockets. He wondered at the loyalty Archangel showed for Hawke; he guessed he could understand it. His team was bonding closely even after a few months, if they continued to work together over a period of years…of course, they had to get Airwolf back from this mission first.

'How are you doing?'

He glanced over his shoulder at Jo. 'I'm not sure.' He admitted.

'I'm sorry, Jason.' Jo came to stand next to him. 'I should have told you about Caitlin.'

'You did what you thought was best, Jo.' Locke said. 'I understand that.' He sighed. 'I even understand why Saint John pretended Hawke was dead.' He noticed her disgruntled expression. 'I guess you're still a little sore about that.'

'Yeah.' Jo agreed. 'A little. Saint John was always incredibly protective of String especially after their parents died.' She sighed. 'I just wish he'd trusted me.'

'We seem to have issues with trust.' Locke murmured. 'Unlike the original Airwolf team.'

'It takes time to build trust, Jason,' Jo commented, 'and they've worked together for a while. I'm sure they had to work through issues too.'

'You could be right.' Locke sighed. 'I just hope we get the other members of our team back so we can work through ours.'

'String won't do anything to endanger Caitlin or Saint John.' Jo noted. 'But given this is probably a trap…I just hope they're OK.'

'I hope so too.' Locke put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

\---

The atmosphere inside Airwolf was tense as they headed for the clinic where they believed Moffett was being held. Each of the four pilots was focused on the mission ahead.

Hawke could feel the familiar zing of adrenaline, the rush of exhilaration through his veins and the nerves crowding into his stomach. He kept his breathing even; kept his muscles relaxed despite the tension; his grip on the stick steady. He tried not to anticipate the trap that they were flying into; they were going to have to stay sharp and think on their feet if they were going to avoid actually getting trapped.

Caitlin listed off the targets being identified by the forward scan. Anti-aircraft guns on towers at each corner of the roof; two tanks at either entrance; guard patrols circling the clinic on the ground and the Thor missile system.

She frowned and checked her scan again. 'Hawke, I'm hardly picking up any life signs from within the clinic. All are concentrated onto the third floor.'

'They're guarding Moffett?' Mike suggested.

'Maybe.' Hawke muttered. 'Let's take her in and find out.' He swung Airwolf onto a direct course.

Caitlin deployed the weapons and held her breath.

They screamed over the heads of the patrol vehicle and took out the first anti-aircraft gun with a barrage of ammo from the chain-guns. Mortar and concrete rained down from the roof of the clinic. Airwolf evaded the gun-fire as she looped back around and took out a second gun, and with a missile took out the third diagonally opposite.

'Thor missiles deployed.' Caitlin said. Saint John wondered at her calmness.

Hawke pulled the stick back, hit the turbos and climbed; Caitlin called out their altitude and the position of the two high altitude missiles on their tail. Hawke dived suddenly into the path of the oncoming missiles. Caitlin released a sunburst and the first Thor missile exploded. The heat of the explosion attracted the second and Hawke fired a missile; it hit it head on.

Two down; two to go.

Caitlin gave him the position of the low altitude missiles now closing on their position. He continued the dive and fired another missile, taking out the third Thor missile.

Three down: one to go

'Ten seconds to impact.' Caitlin noted. 'We have anti-aircraft fire heading our way.'

Hawke slipped the visor down; targeted the last anti-aircraft gun. He manoeuvred Airwolf through the stream of ammo; keeping her rotors safe.

'Five seconds to impact.'

He lined up his shot.

'Four seconds. Three.'

Mike closed his eyes and prayed. Saint John held his breath, tried to ignore how close the clinic roof was getting.

'Two.'

Hawke fired three missiles into the gun and yanked back on the stick hard. Flames licked Airwolf's nose and her belly as she pulled away. Hawke hit the turbos and they shot up just as the Thor missile hit the roof.

All missiles destroyed.

Mike slowly opened one eye. 'We're alive?' He asked amazed.

'Yeah.' Saint John breathed out. He glanced over at his brother. 'Nice flying.'

'Time to drop you off.' Hawke said, circling Airwolf back. The rotors whipped the flames and smoke creating a screen for Mike and Saint John to exit. They dropped from the hovering helicopter onto the roof; their automatic guns already in their hands. They ran in a crouched position to the roof door. Hawke moved Airwolf away; they had a distraction job to do now.

A missile exploded in the sky next to them and Caitlin gave him the target; a tank. It went up in a ball of flames with an air-to-surface missile. Hawke dived and flew over a guard patrol car shooting at them. A flick of his thumb ignited the turbos and the vehicle blew over with the rush of pressurised air. He climbed and let go of the turbo speed, slowing in order to make the turn to go back.

'Uh-oh.'

Hawke froze at the quietly uttered words from the back of the cockpit. 'What?' He snapped impatiently.

'Someone is trying to access Airwolf's computer.' Caitlin viewed her monitor with horror, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

'Moffett.' Hawke spat the name out. 'Stop him.'

'I'm trying.' Caitlin retorted. 'He's too quick.'

'Shut us down.' Hawke ordered. 'We'll fly her cold.'

Caitlin punched a button. 'Negative function. I can't switch her off.'

Hawke felt the controls seize and then change in his hands. 'What the hell…' He turned to look at Caitlin who was staring helplessly at the console in front of her. Her worried eyes met his.

'Airwolf has control.' She confirmed.

\---

It hadn't taken long for Mike and Saint John to make it to the room pictured in the video. They burst in – one aiming high and the other low. An empty bed stared back at them. They checked out the adjoining bathroom; empty. Any sign that Moffett, or anyone, had been in the room had been erased.

'They've moved him.' Saint John said. He kicked the bed and glared at it, disgusted by their lack of forethought at the eventuality.

'That's not our only problem.' Mike gestured at the barred window and the two men hurried over to stare at Airwolf as she rapidly disappeared into the blue sky.

Saint John couldn't believe what he was seeing; his brother was leaving them? He felt Mike's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at him, an apology hovering on his lips.

Mike shook his head before Saint John could say anything. 'It's not him flying, Saint John. It's not his style.'

Saint John made the mental leap. 'Moffett must have gained some kind of remote control.'

'That would be my guess.' Mike nodded.

'We have to get out of here. Go after them.' Saint John turned and stilled. Russian soldiers filled the doorway; rifles pointed at the two pilots. They could see the corridor was filled with more soldiers; there was no way out.

'Drop your weapons!' One of them yelled in heavily accented English.

Saint John and Mike looked at one another. They were trapped. They both gingerly lowered their guns onto the bed in front of them and followed the instructions to step away and get to their knees. They looked up at the approaching Russian commander. He was a tall thin man with dark wavy hair, cold black eyes and thin lips. The name stitched into his uniform was Rashov.

'Well, well, well.' Rashov smiled nastily. 'Welcome to Russia. I think you'll find your stay distinctly unpleasant.' He gestured for his men. 'Take them to the basement and prepare them for transport.'

Saint John exchanged another look with Mike; the two of them trapped and about to be transported who knew where; String, Caitlin and Airwolf were in the hands of Moffett; it didn't look good for any of them.

\---

Hawke concentrated on remembering the twists and turns of the building that he was being marched through. It had been the strangest fifteen minute journey that he had everflown in an aircraft…

' _Airwolf has control.' Caitlin confirmed. 'We're on a course heading away from the clinic.'_

' _Damn it.' Hawke thumped his seat. 'Saint John's going to think I've abandoned him.' He looked back at Caitlin's pale face. 'I should have known Moffett would find a way to gain control of the computer remotely.'_

' _That's just it, Hawke.' Caitlin said hurriedly, looking at the monitor. 'It's Airwolf who has control. She's targeting Moffett's signal with missiles.'_

' _You mean, Airwolf, Airwolf has control? The artificial intelligence?' Hawke's eyebrows shot up._

 _Caitlin nodded awkwardly in the heavy Airwolf helmet. 'Yeah and she's trying to get a missile lock on that signal. Hawke, if she succeeds, we could end up with the same result – not knowing if Moffett is alive or dead.'_

 _Hawke grasped the controls and tried to move them. He gave a grunt and gave up. He looked around at the machine cockpit._

' _She's seconds off a lock.' Caitlin's voice rose in horror. 'Hawke, what do we do?'_

' _What are our options?' Hawke asked._

' _We don't have control.' Caitlin sighed. 'I might be able to jerry-rig a bypass on her electronics and shut her down but I'm not even sure that will work. I think she'll reroute around me.'_

' _There has to be something else.' Hawke said plaintively looking back at her._

' _Dom might have tried sweet-talking her…' Caitlin suggested._

 _Her husband stared at her for a long moment. 'Airwolf,' Hawke began, 'this is Captain Hawke. Desist immediately.'_

 _Caitlin frowned. 'No effect.'_

' _Airwolf…' Hawke sighed, 'I know you don't want Moffett to have control of you. I don't want that either. But what you're doing, it's not going to work.'_

' _Hawke, she's started scanning her records.' Caitlin noted. 'On your front screen.'_

 _Hawke looked at the monitor; the images replaying across the screen were his previous showdown with Moffett._

' _My God, Hawke.' Caitlin said. 'She's taking her battle strategy from her records. It's her learning cycle.'_

' _Airwolf, listen to me.' Hawke repeated. 'This won't work. It didn't last time. Moffett survived.'_

' _She's cycling through data.' Caitlin noted. 'Oh my God. Hawke, look at your monitor.'_

 _Hawke's blue eyes widened at the text there._

Request input for corrective action to eliminate Moffett?

 _Hawke laid his hands on the flight controls. 'Keep him out of your programming but return controls back to Cait and me. Let us deal with it.' He fingered the stick. 'I promise you, Airwolf. He won't get control of you again. Trust me.'_

Request confirmed. Controls returned.

 _Hawke felt the controls respond to his touch and sighed in relief._

' _I have access back into the computer.' Caitlin confirmed. 'What now?'_

' _We should maintain the heading to Moffett. He's leading us right to him.' Hawke said, his quick mind thinking up a strategy._

' _And?'_

' _And you're going to hide in the missile compartment.' Hawke said. 'They'll take me hostage and take me right to Moffett. You can provide a distraction so I can take care of him.'_

 _Caitlin swallowed at the euphemism; Hawke meant to kill Moffett. Not that they had much choice, she thought, if they were to keep control of Airwolf._

' _Airwolf,' Hawke instructed, 'when I'm taken, start an audio scan locked to my voice pattern. When I greet Moffett, lock the doors, take off and release the missile compartment door to let Caitlin out. Once Caitlin is ready, give her flight control.'_

Order confirmed.

' _Cait, as soon as I've dealt with Moffett, I'll head to the roof. You can pick me up from there.' Hawke said._

' _OK.' Caitlin adjusted one of their systems. 'Approaching signal location.'_

' _Get in position.' Hawke instructed._

' _Hawke…' Caitlin sighed as he glanced back and met her worried eyes. 'Be careful.'_

' _You too.' Hawke turned back to the front and brought Airwolf in to land…_

At least with Caitlin in the missile compartment it kept her out of the showdown he hoped he was about to have with Moffett and with the knowledge that she was relatively safe he found he was much calmer about their situation than he thought he would be despite the circumstances. His hands were currently tightly bound with rope in front of him; a guard either side of him had a hand on his bicep urging him forward and there were an additional guard in front and behind him. He was worried about Saint John and Mike. With Airwolf's departure from the clinic they had been abandoned and would have to use their own ingenuity to survive until they could get back to help them.

The guard stopped at a large wooden door and rapped sharply before entering. Hawke was ushered into a large ornate room. He scanned it quickly; antique furniture crowded every wall and a large oak desk dominated the space in front of the window. A corner of the room was screened off. A Russian general rose to greet Hawke from behind the desk; according to his nameplate he was called Noetskot.

'Captain Hawke.' The fat man smiled jovially. 'You weren't the brother I expected.' He gestured at the guards who shifted the screen. 'I believe you know Charles already.'

The small corner was filled with a bank of computer consoles and equipment; standing in the middle of the technology hardware was Moffett. Not a double then, Hawke thought regretfully. He looked healthier than he had in the video. His head was bald and the skin across his head and face was shiny and taut; scarred from the burns he must have suffered. One arm was a prosthetic; the hand a plastic model that hung limply from the jacket sleeve. When Moffett took a step forward, Hawke realised that one of his legs was a prosthetic too. His right side must have suffered major injury from the blast, he mused. Moffett took another stumbling step.

'You!' His face contorted with rage. 'You did this to me.'

'Charles.' Noetskot chided. 'You'll get your chance.'

'I thought you were dead.' Moffett snarled at Hawke.

'Right back at you, Moffett.' Hawke said evenly. His blue eyes scoured the other man contemptuously.

'Charles.' The quiet reiteration of his name had Moffett moving back to his chair. He sat down glowering at the pilot.

Noetskot gestured at a Queen Anne chair. 'Please take a seat, Captain Hawke.'

Hawke sat down.

Noetskot looked at the senior guard by Hawke's left elbow. 'You searched the aircraft.'

'Yes, sir. There was only him. We found this on him.' He laid Hawke's gun on the desk.

'Hmmm.' Noetskot sank back into his leather chair and rested his clasped hands on the desk. 'We picked up two men at Grelod. Your brother and Major Rivers, I believe. They will be brought here and we will have your full crew and we will have your aircraft.'

Hawke stayed silent.

'After all this time, Airwolf will be ours.' Noetskot smiled again. 'You and your crew will be reprogrammed to serve the Soviet Union.'

'I thought you guys were building your own.' Hawke said conversationally.

'Indeed we were.' Noetskot leaned back. 'Charles had much of the design completed when it was unfortunately stolen.'

Hawke remained silent.

'But now we have your machine.' Noetskot noted.

'You made it easy.' Moffett smirked. 'I left Airwolf's programme with a number of back doors. It was simple to get access once Airwolf was in close enough proximity for a wireless connection into her computer system. I knew the video would lure the Company into sending Airwolf to get me.' He looked at Hawke with cold limp eyes. 'You disappoint me, Stringfellow. I would have thought a strategist of your ability would have done better.'

'It's not over yet, Moffett.' Hawke said.

'I have Airwolf.' Moffett replied. 'It's most definitely over.'

'Are you sure about that Moffett?' Hawke raised an eyebrow.

'I am sure that I have your crew and I have your aircraft.' Noetskot cut in.

'I don't think so.' Hawke said. 'You really think I came here unprepared for the possibility that this was a trap?'

Moffett stared at him and Hawke held his furious gaze. 'You know me, Moffett.'

'You wouldn't have left your brother.'

'I left him in 'Nam,' Hawke pointed out, 'and besides, I've had Airwolf for almost three years and the Company's had her back for quite a few months, do you honestly think that either of us haven't taken precautions to stop someone just taking over her programming especially after your little logic bomb?'

Moffett frowned and glanced at Noetskot. 'It's a bluff.'

Hawke shrugged and made a show of making himself comfortable in his chair. 'Come on, Moffett. Wasn't it just a little too easy?'

The door was flung open and a soldier charged into the room. He gabbled something in Russian to the General. The General yelled and two of the guards ran from the room.

'You lose something, Noetskot?' Hawke asked amused.

Noetskot turned to Moffett. 'Airwolf has flown away.'

'That's impossible.' Moffett limped back to his console and tapped in a series of commands. He tried again. He slammed his fist onto the console and whipped around to pin Hawke with a searing stare. 'I'm locked out.'

'Locked out.' Hawke's eyes gleamed. 'Imagine that.'

Noetskot un-holstered his side-arm and aimed it. He shot the senior guard who had accompanied Hawke into the room. 'I do not tolerate failure.'

Hawke didn't flinch as the body dropped by his side. Noetskot walked around and swinging his hand in a wild arc, slapped Hawke across the face. Hawke felt his lip split the moment before he tasted the blood. 'You had someone hiding in the aircraft.'

Hawke remained quiet.

'I will find Airwolf and if I cannot have her, I will shoot her down.' Noetskot threatened. He motioned at Moffett. 'Keep trying.' The general marched out leaving Hawke and Moffett alone with a single guard by the door.

Hawke glanced around and took in the layout of the room, planning furiously. He sprang from his chair. He dived for his gun on the desk in front of him, getting a good grasp as he slid over the sleek polished wood. He fell behind the desk in a crouch and from his position of cover shot the guard in the head before he could do more than draw a gun.

Moffett froze at his position by the computer.

'I wouldn't bother, Moffett.' Hawke said. 'Airwolf isn't yours any longer.'

'She is mine.' Moffett snarled. 'You never understood that.'

'Actually, Airwolf no longer belongs to either of us.' Hawke corrected. 'Particularly now.' He sighed. 'As much as I hate that you created her, you did and I have to give you credit, Moffett. She's incredible. She learns from every situation, adjusts based on that learning.' Hawke could see his words sinking into Moffett. 'And what she learned from you was enough to ensure she never wanted to be controlled by you again.'

Moffett slowly rose from his chair. 'Are you telling me Airwolf is self-aware?'

Hawke looked at him coldly. 'Do you really think I would have left my brother behind if I had been in control of Airwolf?'

'She took control?' Moffett's eyes were alight with pride and arrogance in his own genius.

'She spotted you breaking into her programming. She knew it was you and what that would mean so her self-preservation module kicked in and she took control.' Hawke knew he had the man's full attention. 'She did something to fool you into thinking you were into her system whilst she traced your signal and came after you.'

'Amazing.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed. 'It took me some time to convince her that blowing you up wasn't the answer and to return control to me.' He still couldn't believe that he had spoken to the machine and she had actually listened. It had been the most bizarre moment of his career as a pilot.

'She returned control to you. Why?' Moffett asked suspiciously. 'And why are you telling me this?'

'Because I want you to know the truth before you die; you created Airwolf but your creation doesn't want anything to do with you. She wants you dead.'

Moffett stumbled back. 'You can't kill me. The Company want me alive.' He argued.

Hawke rose to his feet and took a couple of steps around the desk to get a clear shot. 'I don't work for the Company.' He pulled the trigger. Moffett's eyes barely registered his surprise when the bullet hit him directly in the forehead. He crumpled against the electronics.

Hawke took a deep breath and walked over to the body. He checked for a pulse. None. He frowned at the cold empty eyes. He stood up and made his way quickly to the window. He didn't know how much longer he would be alone. He figured he had only a few more seconds before someone came to investigate the shots. His bound hands lifted the heavy sash awkwardly and he climbed out onto the ledge cautiously. He used his teeth to loosen the knot on the ropes binding his hands and managed to pull one hand free. He ignored the raw rope burn and started to climb up the outside of the building to the roof. Bullets hit the brick by his body and he climbed faster. His head cocked as he caught a sound; Airwolf screamed overhead. Her chain-guns spewed ammo at the shooting guards below providing him with cover to finish his climb.

He stumbled over the roof wall and saw the guard rushing toward him. Hawke kicked out and caught the man square on the chest. He flew backwards and Hawke settled it with a good old-fashioned punch to the jaw that knocked the guard unconscious. Airwolf rose up the side of the building and came to hover beside him. He ran over and climbed in. Caitlin moved back to the engineering console when he confirmed he had control.

'Moffett?' Caitlin asked.

'Dead.' Hawke said bluntly. 'I want to blow this place up before we go for Saint John and Rivers.'

'Sequential missiles ready.' Caitlin confirmed.

Hawke circled Airwolf back and targeted the building. He fired a series of missiles into the old structure and watched in satisfaction as it crumbled in front of him; the raging fire and smoke would do the rest of the damage.

'Cait, scan for a convoy of vehicles on its way here from the clinic.' Hawke kept Airwolf at low altitude flying back towards the clinic.

'Scanning.' Caitlin said. 'We're picking up a convoy; course adjustment should be on your screen now. They have one armoured car in front.'

'Ready a missile.' Hawke ordered setting them on an intercept course.

'Convoy dead ahead. Three vehicles. I'm reading two men tied up in the back of the second vehicle.'

Airwolf streaked over the convoy of vehicles and brought them to a screeching halt. Hawke took the armoured car out with a missile. Guards streamed from the rear and middle truck; they started shooting at the helicopter. Hawke triggered the chain-guns and a track of ammo slammed into the road in bursts driving the guards back away from the vehicles.

Saint John and Mike had started to untie their bonds as soon as they were left alone in the truck. They got themselves free and jumped from the back of the vehicle in time to see Airwolf lining up for another run. They crouched low to avoid the gun-fire. Hawke brought Airwolf to hover by the truck and fired another round to keep the soldiers at bay. He kept one eye on the soldiers and another on his brother and Rivers running towards the helicopter.

Rivers climbed in first and half-fell into the back of the cockpit. Saint John slammed the door shut.

'Go. Go.' Saint John said as bullets ricocheted off Airwolf's nose.

Hawke rose up and swung around. He called for the turbos and with Caitlin's quiet confirmation, they went to mach speed. He adjusted their course for a direct run back to the US.

'You guys OK?' Caitlin asked, handing Mike a bottle of water.

'Yeah.' Saint John said. 'They didn't even bother beating us up.'

'As captures go it was very disappointing.' Mike agreed taking a greedy gulp of water. 'So what happened? The last time we caught sight of Airwolf it looked as though Moffett had control of her.'

'He kinda did.' Caitlin said when Hawke didn't reply. They couldn't reveal what had actually happened without revealing the artificial intelligence.

Saint John took a sip of water and looked over at his brother. 'And?'

'And Cait hid in the missile compartment whilst I got captured.' Hawke said. 'I allowed myself to be taken to see Moffett whilst Cait flew Airwolf in to rescue me.'

'So Moffett is…?' Saint John asked tentatively.

'Dead.' Hawke confirmed with a sigh.

'You checked?' Mike asked cheekily.

Hawke shot him a dirty look.

The rest of the journey back was uneventful and they landed in the Lair with relief.

'Would you guys mind giving us a minute alone with the Lady?' Caitlin asked Saint John and Mike as they all pulled their helmets off.

The two men exchanged a look. Saint John glanced across at his brother; Hawke nodded.

Saint John patted his arm. 'We'll debrief the spies. You take your time.'

Hawke stroked a hand lovingly over the front console as the other two men made their way out of the helicopter.

Cait moved into the front passenger seat and smiled at him, her red hair floating around her shoulders in tumbled disarray. She looked around the cockpit with a smile. 'You know I never thought I'd get the chance to do this again.' She said. He looked at her questioningly. 'Fly with you in Airwolf.'

Hawke smiled and took her hand in his.

'I think we scared them a little on the flight out,' Hawke commented, not even attempting to keep the glee out of his voice, 'between my flying and your anticipating my requests before I made them.'

'They never saw you and Dom together.' Cait said wistfully.

Hawke squeezed her hand.

'You think Saint John's right about my folks?' He asked quietly. The brothers had agreed on the journey home to approach the spies separately and in private. Hawke figured he'd invite Michael over for dinner in a couple of days, raise it with the other man then.

'We won't know until we look.' Caitlin said.

Hawke nodded. 'I thought my days of searching for family were over.' He muttered with a glance toward his brother.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. 'You don't have to search for them alone.' She gestured towards his brother. 'Looks like you'll have some help.'

'Yeah.' Hawke felt something settle inside of him. Maybe searching for the rest of their family would bring him and his brother closer again.

'Come on. Let's get this over. I want to get home to Nicky.' Caitlin slipped out the cock-pit.

Hawke followed her eagerly. He couldn't wait to hold his son again. He closed the door and patted Airwolf lovingly. He had a feeling it wasn't goodbye just yet.

fin.


End file.
